Kamu memiliki Hati (Kimi no Kokoro)
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Kisah era3098 dimana para Automata(Robot Human)Hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Shun Asao seorang(TRP) yang tak sengaja menemukan Mikuo Hatsune dipembuangan, Bersama Syuh Kazami seorang(Pro Assashin),Kagari Rain(Pro Hacker),Watari Shinnosuke yang menjadi (pro gunmakers) mengetahui rahasia terbesar yang ada diPerusahaan Yamahari (2010 Remek 2017)
1. Chapters 1 (Hatsune Mikuo : Terbuang)

Beberapa orang nampak bergerak waspada di malam yang dingin, sembari berjalan mengendap-ngendap memasuki wilayah **Drester Of Dead** sebuah tempat kuburan Robot terbesar diwilayah **Attasia**, sembari membawa sebuah gundukan tas besar seukuran tubuh manusia, yang diangkut dari 3 orang, bersamaan beberapa Army bersenjata Nampak menemani mereka.

"Buang disini, sebelum ada yang menyadari kita berada ditempat ini!,"

Semua mengangguk bersamaan, lalu membuang sebuah robot Automata, dengan kondisi yang Nampak terlihat masih baik, namun dibuang dengan sengaja, tak hanya itu pula beberapa orang itu sengaja menguburnya dengan barang rusak lainya seolah, agar benda itu tak ditemukan untuk selamanya.

"Ayo pergi!,"

Semua yang suka Vocaloid pasti mengenal perusahaan Crypton **Yamakura**

perusahaan yang sukses mengeluarkan berbagai **Vocaloid** yang begitu apik dan memukau.

Mereka bukan lagi sebuah perangkat Lunak dasar yang hanya ditatap disebuah computer di jaman **2006 **menyanyi dan menari dalam monitor dengan bantuan seorang User.

Kini mereka telah bergerak dan menjadi Diva dunia, bukan hanya aktif dibidang Hiburan ia juga Aktif dalam unit keamanan, bahkan segala kebutuhan,

Dan kalau soal menjadi Diva

Tak seorangpun tak mengenal mereka, mereka telah hidup di atas panggung di Tahun era dunia maju tahun **3098.**

Tapi benarkah seorang Vocaloid dizaman era maju ini hanyalah Robot yang hanya bergerak untuk kepuasan program.

Benarkah mereka tak memiliki hati?

Atau mereka hanya sebuah mahluk ciptaan tampa dasar.

"_**Selamatkan aku**_,"

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**"****卍****-_-_-Kau memiliki Hati-_-_-****卍****"**

**By **

**"****卍****-_-Ligthting Shun-_-****卍****"**

**Chapters : 1**

**Ven Almatica** **(****Triener Recoond Robot****) **

**Syuh Kazami seorang (Pro Assashin)**

**Kagari Rain (Pro Hacker)**

**Watari Shinnosuke yang menjadi (Pro Gunmakers)**

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**Selasa - Januari – 3098**

Terlihat sesosok pemuda, berambut panjang sepinggang, berwarna hitam, dengan tinggi badan 180, dengan model diikat tunggal (Long-hair) Nampak mengenakan Jacket jins biru sepaha, dan celana tebal berwarna Hijau, dan sepatu Bots hitam penahan dingin, memasuki **Drester Of Dead.** Ia Nampak datang seorang diri kempat itu. Ketempat kuburan para Robot akan dihancurkan.

"Mencari Onerdil atau Sirkut lagi Nak?," Tanya Seorang penjaga Gerbang dengan ramah, ia menyapa lelaki itu dari beranda pos dekat gerbang.

"Selamat malam Zee,"Ucap Pemuda itu Nampak tersenyum, mendekati post lalu membungkuk sebagai symbol rasa hormat, pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Selamat malam juga!,"Ucap Zee dengan nada ramah.

"Ia Paman **Zee**, seseorang tetanggaku memiliki anjing Robot Keluaran **2045** dan onerdilnya rusak parah mungin aku dapat mencari partikelnya disini."Ucap Pemuda itu menghelah nafas.

"Oh Robot keluaran 2045 ya? Susah bagi kita mencarinya apa lagi jika, membeli part-part dipasaran benda itu sangat langka, cari saja disana sepertinya banyak Sampah robot yang baru dikirim kemari semalam, mungkin kau bisa menemukan part yang cocok, sebelum besok akan di hancurkan,"ucap Sagawa pada pemuda itu.

"Terimakasi Paman,"Ucap Pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu? jarang bagi Orang Zaman sekarang yang masih memikirkan Robot-Robot tipe lama, seperti dirimu, **Ven**"Ucap Paman Zee Keduanya berjalan sambil menatap tumpukan-tumpukan robot yang mengunung tinggi disekitar mereka.

"Lihatlah! sangat banyak Robot dari berbagai wilayah atau kalangan terbuang disini, mungkin. Kau bisa mengunakan mereka,"Ucap Zee menunjuk gunungan-gunungan Robot terbuang, dengan berbagai kondisi ada yang masih utuh ada pula, yang hancur tak beraturan.

Ven menghelah nafas menatap wilayah itu, karna ia telah terbiasa memasuki area ini untuk mencari alat-alat yang masih layak di gunakan, ia juga berteman baik dengan penjaga tempat ini (Zee) karna merupakan sahabat almarhum Ayahnya yang meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu. Zee lalu meninggalkan Ven kembali kepostnya dan membiarkan mekanik muda itu mondar-mandir mencari alat yang dibutuhkan, tempat ini memang kuburan terbesar para Robot diwilayah Attasia, akan tetapi ini juga surga para mekanik membuat barang elektronik para mekanik dari berbagai wilayah kadang kemari dan mencari part-part yang hancur, untuk kebutuhan mereka, lagi pula tak mengambil barang disini bayar

.

Ven mulai menatap robot-robot yang kebanyakan memiliki tubuh yang sudah tidak sempurna, ia memeriksa selama berjam – jam, berkeliling-keliling mencari part yang dibutuhkanya, meski mendapat benda yang dibutuhkan usaha keras. Kesibukan matanya berhenti beralih saat ia melihat sebuah tangan Nampak terlihat dalam gundukan robot rusak, yang menghimpitnya, membuat Ven penasaran dengan robot yang ada disana, saat Ven mencoba mengali untuk mencari tahu, sebuah Robot merupakan RH yang utuh didalam tumpukan Robot-Robot lainya. Sebuah RH (**Robot Human**) berjenis kelamin pria, berambut Teal, dengan kira-kira berusia 17 tahun, dan bertubuh 165, Ven lalu mengali, dan mengeluarkan Robot itu dari himpitan tumpukan Robot yang lain.

Ven Nampak terdiam melihat sosok robot manis, seolah Nampak tak berdaya dalam rengkuhanya, rautnya Nampak begitu terlihat menderita, tak ada luka luar dari tubuh luarnya, apa dia dibuang karna luka dalam atau kerusakan komponen dalam, Ven yakin jika pembuat RH ini sangatlah mendetail dan harga mereka jauh dari harga 1 miliar Yen, wajahnya sangat mirip manusia pada umumnya, yang berbeda dia dari manusia rambutnya yang Teal sangat halus dan indah.

* * *

**#30 Menit kemudian**

* * *

"Paman Aku ambil ini, dan ini" Seru Ven mendengkus puas, dengan hasil kerjanya ia meletakan hasil pencarian partnya di atas meja Post milik Zee. Kini dia sudah mendapatkan barang-barang ia cari, yaitu ini seperangkat onerdil dan beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkanya sudah dia dapatkan, termaksut Robot yang tadi baru ditemukanya.

"Sesukamulah! Ven, Tapi tunggu sebentar sebaiknya kuberi kau plastic untuk mengangkut benda-benda kecil"Ucap Zee lalu bergerak dari kursi kekuasaanya menuju laci dan memberikan Ven beberapa plastic membungkus barang – barang yang Ven dapatkan dari pencarianya.

Ven atau **Ven Almatica** adalah Seorang TRR (**Triener Recoond Robot**) sebutan bagi seseorang Teknisi yang biasanya memperbaiki dan mengutak-atik robot, Ven belajar mekanik secara otodidak semasa dia SMP. Ia juga membuka sebuah tempat servis kecil-kecilan dengan harga lumayan terjangkau murah, untuk golongan kelas rendah dipinggir kota Japan.

Ven menaiki sebuah mobil opent-kamp tua, dan meninggalkan wilayah tersebut setelah Ia berpamitan dengan Zee, menuju sebuah perumahan sederhana jauh dari wilayah kecil dipinggir jepang, setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 15 menit ia memasuki wilayah perumahan sederhana yang meyoritasnya dari golongan biasa, mobil melaju perlahan memasuki wilayah memasuki rumahnya yang sederhana.

Rumah Ven memiliki lingkungan yang lumayan asri dengan hutan yang memang sengaja dibiarkan tumbuh dilingkungan ini, berlantai dua dengan tampilan visual era rumah tahun 2017, dengan atap yang terbuat dari sang-merah dan tembok tak terlalu tebal berbeda dengan era sekarang, yang Nampak sudah dilengkapi dengan berbagai fasilitas indah terbuat, dari titanium, atau besi baja pelindung yang aman dari gempa. Ia lalu memasuki Rumahnya dan disambut dengan Long-longan seekor ceria seekor Anjing. dengan riang lalu menerjangnya pingangnya dengan kaki depanya dengan penuh suka cita, sebut saja namanya **Clow.** Seekor Anjing **Dark wolf, **bulunya berwarna Gray yang hanya ditemukan diAmerika utara, dizaman sekarang banyak manusia beralih keanjing mesin dari pada Anjing biasa, karna lebih gampang bagi mereka bekerja tampa makan/minum, dan mengunakan tenaga matahari dan uap gas sebagai bahan bakar, sedangkan anjing asli tidak.

"Guk-Guk-Guk!,"Racaw-nya dengan ceria.

"Halo Clow, bisa kau menyalakan lampu? Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas? Kedua tanganku penuh." Ucap Ven tersenyum, mengisyaratkan ia butuh bantuan pada Anjingnya dan Clow sepertinya mengerti, anjing itu lalu berlari menaiki kursi sofa, dan mendekati tombol lampu tombol lampu mengunakan kaki depannya.

"GuK-Guk-Guk"Jawabnya merong-rong senang.

Usai lampu ruang menyala Ven Lalu meletakan beberapa onerdil temuanya di atas meja lalu ruang tamu, lalu kembali focus mengendong tubuh Robot hasil temuanya dan, ia dibaringkan diatas sofa tamu panjang lalu, Ven membiarkan dia disana, Ven duduk disofa sampingnya ia lalu melirik, anjing kesayanganya, tengah mengusap-ngusap kaki depanya di pahanya, yang sepertinya ada yang bermasalah padanya.

"Ada apa Clow?,"

"Guk!," Clow melirik Ven dengan raut meringis, ia mengayun-ngayunkan kaki depanya, yang ternyata kaki palsu yang terbuat Platinum.

Clow adalah Anjing yang Cacat, 3 tahun yang lalu, Clow ditemukan oleh Ven anjing nyaris tewas akibat pemburu liar. Induknya mati dan dikuliti untuk kebutuhan fasion. Ia melarikan diri dan selamat - namun kakinya harus diamputasi karna luka bakar akibat peluru panas yang parah. Lalu Ven-lah yang memeliharanya dan menciptakan Automail buatan,buat Clow agar bisa bergerak.

"Guk-Guk-Guk!?," Clow melong-long sambil melirik tuanya, sepertinya dia penasaran dengan kakinya, yang terasa begitu aneh.

"Tenanglah Clow sepertinya Mur Automail pada kaki kananmu hampir lepas, aku akan memperbaikinya sekarang,"Ucap Ven tersenyum, lalu berjalan kearah laci terdekat dan mengambil obeng-bunga dan beberapa sekrup, lalu memperbaiki Automail Clow hingga normal kembali.

"Guk!,"Ucap Clow sepertinya mulai nyaman lalu melirik Robot yang berada di-Sofa dengan raut bingung yang lucu. "Guk!?,"Long-longnya lagi, dan nampaknya Ven mengetahui apa yang menjadi kebingungan Clow.

"Dia kutemukan, dikuburan Robot, saat aku mencari barang bekas disana,"jelas Ven, mungkin aneh jika manusia bicara dengan binatang, namun jangan heran karna Clow adalah Anjing pintar yang mengerti kata-kata manusia, melalui kata-kata dan isyarat yang Ven ajarkan selama ini.

"Guk-Guk-Guk," Clow mendekati Robot dengan nada penasaran, lalu mengusap pelan Robot berambut teal itu lalu- **"GUK!,"** ia melong-long mencoba memanggil serta membangunkan robot tersebut namun tak bangun-juga dan Anjing pintar itu mengusap-ngusap baju yang dikenakan oleh sang Robot berambut teal tersebut terdapat tulisan, Ven lalu menyadari membacanya.

"Vocaloid Mikuo,** Hatsune Mikuo**?," Begitulah yang tertulis disana, Ngomong-ngomong Vocal-Vocaloid sepertinya nama itu tak begitu asing bagi Ven. Ven terdiam kembali setelah membaca nama RH pada bajunya itu. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Robot itu kekamar mandi membersikanya dari sampah dan kotoran yang menempel pada tubuh Mikuo, Ia melepas baju yang dikenakan Mikuo dengan hati-hati, dan memandikanya sehingga tubuh Mikuo benar-benar bersih.

RH adalah Robot berbentuk manusia yang memiliki fungsi dengan Luar biasa sangat tinggi, (Butuh orang dari mekanik robot terlatih untuk membuatnya apa lagi memperbaikinya) Tubuhnya yang terbuat sangat menyerupai manusia pada umumnya, memiliki Akal serta kepintaran mengunakan system dan akal sempurna, bagi para Robot-robot manusia sejenis RH diluar sana. Bisa dibeli. Dangan harga Miliaran Yen atau Dolar, apa lagi Vocaloid siapa pun pasti akan merogok uang pada dompet untuk membeli mereka.

_Lalu apa yang membuat Robot Vocaloid ini dibuang?_

_Entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka?_

Setelah Ven selesai membersikan Mikuo, ia lalu ia mengeringkan tubuh Mikuo, dan mengendongnya kembali menuju kamarnya. Diambilnya kaos putih dan celana jins pendek dari lemari miliknya, dan mengenakan baju itu pada tubuh Mikuo.

"Hum…Selesai sekarang saatnya memeriksa apa yang rusak pada Sirkuitnya!," Ven mendengkus lalu kaget, sebelum menatap Anjinngnya yang pintar sudah membawakan dia sekotak alat-alatnya mengunakan giginya pada pegangan kotak, membuat Ven tersenyum.

"Saatnya bekerja Clow," Ven tersenyum tipis, Anjingnya melompat disamping kasur Ven memutuskan menemani Tuanya bekerja, lalu Ven mengambil Alat-alatnya dan memasang **X-ray Spxc Hollogram** untuk memeriksanya secara sekeluruhan tubuh Mikuo dari dalam.

Apa kau tau, mesin bukanlah sebuah barang yang hanya dinilai kerusakanya dari luar tapi terlihat dari keseluruhan dalamnya, untuk mencari sumber kerusakan Mikuo ini maka dibutuhkan ketelitian yang sangat ketat, dan dicari sumber secara berulang-ulang.

"Kita menemukanya!,"

oOoOoOo

* * *

**Sementara ditempat lain :**

* * *

"Terimakasi Profesor luka lenganku sudah sembuh,"Ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning-madu dihadapan seorang yang dipanggil Profesor, pemuda imut itu tersenyum sembari melihat tanganya yang sudah sembuh tampa bekas kerusakan sama sekali.

"Sama-sama Len,"Ucap Profesor itu dengan senyuman ramah pada Vocaloid bernama Len, setelah itu mereka sedikit bercengkrama, dan akhirnya Len memutuskan kembali keruanganya lalu meninggalkan Sang Profesor sendirian diruanganya.

"Masih Sibuk Nagawa?,"Panggil seseorang dengan suara seksi yang mirip lonceng.

"Ah...masuk Cristy"Jawab Profesor yang dipanggil Nagawa, yang Nampak memutar kursi menatap, sosok wanita yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kau masih memikirkan si Produk Gagal itu ya?,"Serunya melipat tangan dibelakang dada, dengan wajah tak nyaman.

"Aku memang sedikit memikirkan itu, Saat aku dan dia menciptakanya pertama kali,"Desis Nagawa menghelah nafas.

"Dia? Lupakan saja soal 'Dia' dan soal Produk gagal itu? Ada apa denganya?,"Tanya Cristy menyengit tak suka.

"Dia adalah salah satu 3 dari Automata bergender Lelaki yang baru kubuat bersama dia dan Profesor lainya, secara khusus contonya Mikuo, Akaito dan Luki, namun saat proses pembuatan entah mengapa hanya tubuh Mikuo terkontaminasi sebuah kegagalan system tidak seperti yang kita inginkan, dan tak bisa kuperbaiki," Ucap Nagawa.

"Tak bisa Bernyanyi, bahkan memiliki tak memiliki sesuatu istimewa seperti Vocaloid lainya, yang tak bisa menghasilkan popularitas dan uang, Rugi jika mengingatnya! Lupakan saja Benda gagal itu, dia merupakan aib yang tak boleh diketahui oleh media-masa" Ucap Cristy cetus.

"Kau benar dia pantas hancur, benda gagal hanya berakhir pada tempat pembuangan,"Desisnya.

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**[Bersambung]**

**[{Lightning Shun + Erlangga 186 }]**

**[Awal 2012 Remek 2017] **


	2. Chapter 2 (Kagamine len : Kebebasan)

_Kebebasan adalah hal yang di inginkan semua orang_

_Termaksut para __**Automata**_

_benarkah tak ada kesempatan bagi mereka_

_untuk membuat tali pertemanan dengan manusia lain_

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**"****卍****-_-_-Kau memiliki Hati-_-_-****卍****"**

**By**

**"****卍****-_-Ligthting Shun-_-****卍****"**

**Chapters : 2**

**Ven Almatica** **(****Triener Recoond Robot****) **

**Syuh Kazami seorang (Pro Assashin)**

**Kagari Rain (Pro Hacker)**

**Watari Shinnosuke yang menjadi (Pro Gunmakers)**

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**Selasa - Januari - 3098**

**Yamaha Craycom Kagami**

**Len Bed Room**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning-madu, dan bermata **Clueblue**, tengah memandang luar arah jendela kamarnya dalam keheningan Muda berwajah imut, sekaligus tampan itu mendengkus, dengan tatapan sedih menatap cahaya lampu Festival tak jauh dari gedung pencakar langit Tempat ia tinggal.

Oke sebutan bagi Jenis dirinya adalah ARL (Auto Robot Life) atau disebut **Automata**.

Seperti apa rasanya ya? Berjalan ditengah orang-orang dan menikmati pesta Festival-Festival Setiap tahun-nya bersama yang lain.

Mengapa tak boleh hidup seperti mereka?Bahkan berbaur dengan mereka?

Seperti manusia?

Atau kebebasan seperti robot pembantu atau pendaping manusia lainya.

Sejak mereka Lahir. Len dan yang Lainya tak boleh meninggalkan gedung perusahaan kecuali pertunjukan, itu-pun mereka pergi namun tak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari Penginapan Tour saat diluar Negeri.

Mereka selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan?

Kebutuhan, Uang, Panggung

Namun **Len** merasa mereka semua seperti 'Burung dalam Sangkar' bahkan mereka tak merasakan hidup seperti yang lainya diluar-pun tak bisa.

'**(Tuk-Tuk-Tuk-Tuk)**'

"Eh.."Pemuda itu Terbangun dari Daya hayal-nya, menatap arah Suara aneh yang terdengar tadi, dan sesaat wajahnya memucat setelah melihat arah asal suara yang tak jauh dari jendelanya (sebentar) ini lantai ke 100.

"**Syuh**!," Jerit **Len** menatap ngeri melihat seorang pemuda, dengan santai tengah berdiri diatas tembok dibawah jendela kamarnya dengan posisi berlawanan arah Gravitasi.

"**Yo! Len!**" Ucap Pemuda itu santai. Dengan cepat ia langsung melompat kearah jendela **Len** tampa permisi. Sesaat **Len** mundur memberi dia sedikit Ruang untuk masuk kedalam, kamarnya.

"Bagai mana kau bisa kesini?," Tanya **Len**.

"Loh bukanya, Kau meminta aku datang?,"Ucap pemuda dipanggil **Syuh** tadi.

"Kupikir kau tak mungkin bisa datang, L-Lalu soal menempel pada dinding tadi!?," Ucap **Len** dengan masih setengah memucat membayangkan salah satu superhero dalam film dunia, yang ia sukai '**Spiderman**' Saat Syuh memanjat dinding, dilakukan sekarang oleh Pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh itu?," Sebuah Senyuman manis tertampak dari wajah Sang Pemuda, ia Berambut Hijau lumut, bermata senada dengan warna rambutnya, ia mengenakan jaket Putih ,berlengan kuning, ditambah celana rocky-jins hitam membuat penampilanya sangat mengesankan hanya berkata "Aku mengunakan sepatu Anti-Gravitasi buatan sudaraku, makanya aku bisa berjalan ditembok seperti tadi tampa gangguan,"Jawabnya menunjuk sepatu sports merah yang ia kenakan, ini bukan sepatu biasa, dan membuat mulut Len ternganga lebar."Oh baiklah, Lupakan saja. Bukanya kau menelponku ada apa Len? ,"Tanya pemuda yang bernama lengkap **Kazami Syuh** lalu ia melepas jaketnya dan meletakan disamping kasur Len, dan merebahkan setengah tubuhnya dengan santai dikasur milik Kagami Len yang berornamen kuning-Pisang.

"Saat penyerangan dengan Fans(Gila) tadi Aipoud-ku sempat jatuh dan rusak,"Ucap **Len** memperlihatkan Aipoud Kuning, miliknya yang rusak dan kabelnya keluar."Eem maukah kau memperbaikinya, Untuku?,"Ucapnya.

"Dan kenapa kau juga tak meminta teknisi handal tempat ini? Aku tahu mereka bisa memperbaiki ini, dengan sempurna,"Ungkap Syuh.

"Kau tak suka, aku memanggilmu?,"Ungkap Len.

"Aku senang-senang saja, Karna kita ini teman ya-kan,"Ucap Syuh memandang jendela, namun seulas senyuman tulus tersampir diraut tampan-nya, membuat sebuah rona merah Nampak terlihat diwajah Len,tampa disadari Syuh.

"Itukah yang membuat lenganmu rusak tadi?"Tanya Syuh pada Len, dan hanya Len menangguk lalu duduk disamping pemuda itu. Syuh lalu tersenyum, serta mengambil Aipoud itu dari tangan Len, dan mengeluarkan sebuah perlengkapan mini yang dapat membesar dari dalam saku jaketnya jika dia membutuhkanya.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Sebuah Ketukan pintu diluar Kamar Len, Mengagetkan kedua pemuda dalam satu ruangan tersebut. "Siapa!?" Ucap Len cemas dengan raut tercengan, lalu berlari mendekati pintu, melihat monitor dengan hati-hati untuk mengintip Siapa diluar kamarnya.

[{-Ini aku, Rinto dan Rin!-}]..,"Ucap Suara dari monitor samping pintu. Membuat Len bernafas lega, begitu pula Syuh, yang tadinya mencoba melarikan diri dari sana dengan sepatu Gravitasi miliknya.

"Kalian! Menganggetkanku, Saja!,"Ucap Len dengan nada cemberut lalu membuka pintu, "Kupikir pengawas yang memeriksa kamar ini!" Ucapnya lagi usai membuka pintu kamarnya menampakan dua orang Remaja Cantik dan Tampan memasuki ruangan dengan senyum dari wajah cantik Kagamine Rin dan tampan milik Kagamine Rinto.

"Oah...apa kami menganggu kalian!?"Ucap Rinto berjalan masuk. lalu duduk disamping Syuh dengan tatapan intens mengarah ketubuh pemuda berambut green-dark yang hanya mengenakan tang-top sehingga memperlihatkan wajah agak berotot namun langsing, si pemuda manusia yang ditatap hanya mengunakan Tank-Top Hitam itu sekarang_.Entah apa yang dipikirkanya_.

"Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak!,"Ucap Rin dengan tampang polos dan lalu memeluk Tubuh kekar Syuh dari belakangnya dengan kesan imut yang alami.

"K-KAMI TAK MELAKUKAN APA-PUN! TAHU!,"Teriak Len dengan wajah merah diwajahnya. Membuat Rin tertawa heboh, sementara sih Syuh yang sibuk menjadi bahan kehebohan malah masih serius memperbaiki Aipoud Len yang rusak. (Terimakasilah bawa Kamar Kagami Len memiliki peredam)

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**Setelah berjam-jam lalu :**

**Selasa - Januari**

**Ven Home **

"_Akhirnya selesai juga!_,"Ucap **Ven** mendesah dalam hati. sambil melemaskan otot-otot-nya yang kaku habis mengurus tubuh Vocaloid Hatsune Mikuo selama berjam-jam. Duduk dalam posisi sama dalam berapa jam sangat lelahkan, nampaknya ia berhasil diperbaikinya.

"**GUK!**," Ucap **Clow** dengan long-longan ceria, setelah menatap pergerakan tangan Pemuda berambut 'Teal' yang bergerak-gerak, sedikit menunjukan gejala akan siuman.

"Ungg-Ahhh," Sebuah Erangan tipis, terdengar putus-putus, begitu lemah dari **Mikuo**. Bola mata berwarna Teal yang senada dengan warna matanya, diliriknya sosok wajah Ven yang terlihat tegas dihadapanya dengan, kesan pertama dengan raut penuh ketakutan. "Siapa kamu,"Tanyanya Lemah,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu!?,"Tanya Ven yang justru bertanya kembali, lalu melirik Mikuo dengan wajah datar, ia lalu membantu Mikuo dengan pose duduk diranjangnya.

"Ah-Aku! A-A-Aku," Tiba-Tiba Mikuo terpatah-patah, terdiam dan mengeram kesakitan sambil mencengkram kepalanya, membuat raut Ven memandang cemas, lalu mengenggam pundan Mikuo. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"Jeritnya kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja,"Tanya Ven dengan penuh pengertian dan mengusap pundak pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Aaaahhhhk! Sakittt! TIDAAAAK!" Teriakan Mikuo semakin menjadi, awalnya Mikuo siuman namun sekarang mendadak mengamuk,sepertinya memorinya dapat dia ingat kembali setelah dia aktif. Teriakan Mikuo memang tak menganggu tetangga karna Kamar Ven yang memang dilengkapi mengunakan Cleve Corder (Peredam). Akan tetapi tetap saja Ven bingung menangani Automata yang mengamuk seperi ini.

**"AKU TAKUT! SAKITTT!"**

**"LEBIH BAIK BUNUH AKUU!"**

**"AKU INGIN MATIIIII!,"**

Mata Ven langsung terbelalak melihat Mikuo yang tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah Pisau buah didekat tempat tidur dan diatas, piring dimeja kecil disamping-nya, Robot itu sepertinya nekat, kenapa ia hendak ingin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"Teriakan Ven langsung mencegah perbuatan Mikuo hingga mendapatkan luka gores di-pipinya akibat sabetan pisau-nya nyasar menimbulkan goresan memanjang, membuat Mikuo berhenti memandang Ven dan Ven memiliki kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan pisau itu jauh-jauh.

**PRAAAANG!**

"TIDAAAAK, LEPASKAN AKUU!" Teriakan Mikuo dan, mulai mengamuk lagi dengan amat keras saat pisau itu, terlempar dan sebelum Mikuo itu akan bertindak lebih gila dari ini, tampa basa-basi lagi Ven mendekap tubuh Mikuo dengan kedua lenganya lalu memelukanya begitu erat.

"Tenanglah Aku disini, percayalah padaku"Ucap Ven melirik Pemuda berambut Teal dipelukanya hanya menangis "Kau aman disini!"Jelasnya pelan, sembari mendekap lebih erat, saat Mikuo Nampak sudah tenang. Dia mengambil Ponselnya berwarna abu-abu dan menelpon seseorang.

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**Len 'Bed-room**

Kembalinya dikamar Len. Empat orang tengah mengalami pembicaraan yang seru serta heboh, Len, Syuh, Rin dan Rinto.

"Ya saat mengelar konser duetku dan Rin sangat sempurna,"Seru Rinto meraut bangga. "Sayang sekali kau tidak tampil,"Ungkap Rinto dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Itu karna ada aku yang manis ini,"Ucap Rin Bangga.

"Dasar kau lebay Rin!"Ucap Rinto dengan pandangan cemberut.

"Apa boleh buat, aku tak bisa ikut karna Aipoudku rusak,"Ucap Len sambil mendengkus, lalu .

"Mah - Mah! ,yang sudah berlalu intinya Konser itu sukseskan?"Ucap Syuh dengan memegang pucuk kepala Len, membuat Len nyunging malu-malu senyum. Hubungan pertemanan Syuh dan Len sudah berjalan selama 3 bulan lamanya, awalnya Syuh adalah seorang Pemuda 18 tahun, yang menjadi pekerja sambilan di Perusahaan Yamaha dan, Akhirnya tak sengaja menolong Len dari kegilaan Fans Len 3 bulan yang lalu. Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Rinto , Migure Luka, Shion Kaito, Yuuma dan Oliver adalah beberapa Automata Vocaloid yang mengetahui Tentang Syuh.

"Beberapa tahun adalah Konser kami di **Gincu-mall**,"Ucap Rin sambil menyerahkan lima buah tiket VIP pada Syuh.

"Ah kenapa memberikan ini padaku?!,"Tanya Syuh Bingung.

"Anggap saja, pemberian tanda Terimakasi, sudah mau memperbaiki Aipoud Len,"Ucap Rinto sembari tersenyum. "Kau tak boleh menolak,"Jawab Rinto mantap.

"Hei-Hei ini tak perlu kalian berikan padaku, tapi Terimakasih,"Ucap Syuh seketika ponselnya tergetar ketika. Lalu fokusnya teralih meraih ponsel di Saku celananya. Ia meraih Hanphone bermerek 'IRISPHONE' berwarna ungu Tua dan di KLIKNYA!

"Moshi-Moshi!,"Ucap Syuh, lalu mengangkat ponselnya .

_**[{Syuh, Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang?,}]**_.Ucap Suara datar dari sebrang sana.

"Ada apa? Ven-nii?,"Tanya Syuh dengan raut cemas dengan tatapan menatap wajah para Automata dihadapanya, memasang wajah penuh dengan rasa penasan diwajahnya.

_**[{Aku tak bisa menjelaskanya sekarang!}],"**_Jelas Ven, dengan suara yang sedikit mendengkus perlahan, Syuh yakin pasti ada masalah dirumah. _**[{Aku butuh dirimu sekarang!}],"**_Jelas Ven tegas,

"Baiklah Aku akan Pulang sekarang,"Jawab Syuh menghelah nafas lalu, mematikan ponselnya lalu terfokus pada Len,Rinto, dan Rin yang memasang raut cemberut.

"Apa! Kau mau Pulang sekarang?,"Ucap Rinto

"Gome-nee, nampaknya kakakku sedang ada masalah,"Ucap Syuh Tersenyum bingung, dengan raut cemas jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kakaknya Ven sekarang.

"Memang ada apa? Syu-chan?,"Tanya Len dengan wajah sedikit kekecewaan.

"Maaf Len aku juga tidak tahu, nanti aku akan cerita , Minna Jaa! Aku Pulang dulu!,"Ucap Syuh tampa aba-aba langsung mengunakan sepatu grafitasi miliknya lalu melompat dari gedung pencakar langit.

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**Kembali**

**Kekediaman Shun :**

"Aniki!,"Teriakan **Syuh** terdengar dari luar rumah, dan tampa sengaja hampir menyengol seseorang yang juga baru datang.

"**Syuh?** Hati-hati dong! Kau hampir membuat barang-barangku jatuh," Handrik seorang lelaki, berambut coklat-susu, bermata** Azure **tengah membawah seperangkat onerdil mesin dalam kantung minyak ukuran besar. Kita panggil dia '**Shin**' atau nama lengkapnya **Watari Shinnosuke**, lelaki berusia 18 tahun, maniak elektronik, dan pecinta ilmu permesinan dan kedamaian(?).

"Maaf **Shin** aku tak sengaja, soalnya tadi Aniki **Ven** menyuruhku pulang, memang ada masalah apa **Shin**?,"Tanya **Syuh**.

"Mana aku tahu!?, kaukan tahu selama tiga hari yang lalu aku habis magang di-Perusahaan **Utauloid** dan tak pulang kesini?"Jawab **Shin**.

"Shimatta! Aku lupa,"Ucap **Syuh** sambil mengaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

"Huaaaaahhh..! Hai **Syuh-kun, Shin-Kun**"Ucap seorang anak berusia 17, dengan tampang imut tengah menguap ria dihadapan mereka membuat wajah uke-nya terlihat begitu manis dipandang mata(?). **Kagari Rain**, cowok maniak game dan pecinta judo ini, habis dari tempat pelatihan dan bermalam selama dua hari yang lalu ditempat permandian Air panas. Untuk upacara penaikan sabuk hitam di **Yoroshima**. Kedua pemuda itu lalu menganguk bersamaan dan memasuki rumah mendapati **Ven** sedang ada didapur sedang memasak, sup dipancinya dan yang memuat ketiga manusia tampan itu bingung ialah, Ven Nampak tak sendirian seorang pemuda manis bersamanya dan terus-terusan dekat dengan Ven, ujung bajunya terus dipegang oleh seorang anak berambut Teal lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aniki, Siapa dia?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut kedua pemuda tampan dihadapanya, Sementara **Kagari Rain** hanya siap ancang-ancang dengan kuda-kuda kemponya(?) melihat itu **Ven**, karna melihat zona-prifa milik kakak pertama kesayanganya akan diambil seseorang, sementara Ven hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Sebenarnya,"

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

"Jadi begitulah,"Jelasnya pada ketiga pemuda itu. Saat ini mereka berasa diruang keluarga dan, sedang bercakap-cakap, Ven berusaha mejelaskan detailnya sementara Mikuo belum bisa memberi keterangan apa-pun, malah duduk disebelah Ven dalam mulut terbungkam, lalu terus mengengam lengan Ven.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu Rai!,"Ucap Ven menatap tajam mata pemuda bermarga 'Kagari' dengan pandangan serius membuat Shin yang duduk terdekat dengan Rain hanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangan matanya, entah kenapa suasana begitu seolah mengapit lehernya , ini terasa Dejavu.

"Baiklah ayo kita kekamarku,"Jawab Rain dengan pandangan serius, evil smile mewarnai raut wajahnya tampan, dan auranya berubah secara derastis, tidak seperti orang yang entah baru dapat diskon besar-besaran atau menang lotre, mukanya benar-benar iblis berwajah Tampan nan imut.

"Perasanku tidak enak!,"Ucap Shin berguma.

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**Warning Room**

Sebuah tulisan besar-besar ada didepan kamar Rain, yang berarti sebuah tanda bahaya, sayangnya tulisan itu memang bukan hanya pajangan belaka karna baik **Shin** atau pun **Syuh** jarang pernah memasuki kamar **Rain,** hanya **Ven** satu-satunya yang berani memasuki kamar **Rain** dengan selamat(?). Karena bahaya teramat mengerikan didalamnya pastinya(?), dan dijamin tak akan mau membuat orang lain memasukinya untuk kedua kalinya (kenapa!?), Dulu pernah ada seorang pencuri yang hendak mau mencuri kekamar **Rain,** namun sang pencuri malang tersebut mendapat setruman **100 volt** saat mau membuka pintu kamar **Rain.** Dan jika lewat jendela beranda **Rain** akan mendapat sebuah bogem-mentah dari sang body-guards setianya buatan **Ven **yang ialahSi Robot mungil (kmu-u12) atau Gun grende yang menjadi senjata milik Kmu-u12 tipe mini buatan **Shin, **yang disebut sebagai** duo kakak yang tampan namun sadis(?)**.

"Baiklah mengapa aku juga ditarik kemari **Ven-Aniki**?,"kata** Syuh** dengan wajah bingung, Jujur saja Syuh tak mau lama-lama berada diruangan super berbahaya begini.

"Mah, Karna kali ini adalah kemampuanmu **Syu-kun**" Ucap** Ven.**

"Seperti pembicaraan kita, sebelumnya aku ingin seikit pamer,"Ucap **Rain** dengan wajah devilnya. Ia mengklik tombol lampu meja belajar kecilnya yang sepintas kamar ini terlihat wajar dan biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa, namun segala perubahan terjadi dalam beberapa detik. Saat lampu meja dinyalakan yang keluar bukan nyala lampu meja yang menyala, melainkan dinding dan meja yang bertrasformasi menjadi 12 layar komputer programik di-dinding dan 4 keyboard tersembunyi ,lalu berjejer didepan mereka.

Muka manis ahli kempo hanya tersenyum manis, sementara** Shin** hanya melongo, sejak kapan kamar yang berada dibawah, kamarnya ini terlihat begitu hebatnya begini, mulutnya semakin ternganga lebar.

"Sejak kapan kau memasang benda-benda seperti ini, sebagai Hacker aku tak pernah mengetahuinya,"Ucap **Shin** sambil melotot, minta penjelasan pada para sudaranya.

"Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu," Jawab **Ven** datar.

"KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU!,"Jawab Shin.

"Lalu apa yang Aniki inginkan dariku,"Ucap Syuh the Point.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan pengintaian keperusahaan itu, secara diam-diam sendirian,"Ucap Ven menepuk bahu Syuh, yang hanya mengenakan Tang-top hitamnya. Ven lalu melirik Shin yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Syuh? Kemana Jaket yang kau gunakan saat keluar tadi?, aku tak melihat kau mengenakan jaket saat pulang,"Ucap Ven.

"Haahahaha...nampaknya jaketku ketinggalan ditempat temanku,"Ucap Syuh dengan wajah panik ia tak mungkin bilang bahwa dia mengenal seorang Len si Vocaloid dunia apa kata dunia.(benar?).

"Kau tak akan main-main tampa mengajak aku-kan? Nii-san?,"Tanya Shin pada Ven dengan senyuman sinis.

"Tentu saja! Aku membutuhkan kalian semua untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Perusahaan Vocaloid,"Ucap Ven raut serius.

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**[Bersambung]**

**[{Lightning Shun + Erlangga 186 }]**

**[Awal 2012 Remek 2017] **


	3. Chapter 3 (Kagari rain :Keluarga)

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**"****卍****-_-_-Kau memiliki Hati-_-_-****卍****"**

**By**

**"****卍****-_-Ligthting Shun-_-****卍****"**

**Chapters : 3**

**Ven Almatica** **(****Triener Recoond Robot****) **

**Syuh Kazami seorang (Pro Assashin)**

**Kagari Rain (Pro Hacker)**

**Watari Shinnosuke yang menjadi (Pro Gunmakers)**

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

"Len! Baju Syuh ketinggalan!,"Ucap Rinto, menemukan '_Jaket Vest-Green-kuning_' Milik Syuh, tergeletak disamping kasur, begitu saja, dan kini ada ditangan Rinto.

"Sebaiknya kita sembunyikan baju ini, sebelum pengawas menemukanya,"Ucap Rin membuat Rinto dan mengangguk waspada, sementara Jacket Syuh Nampak sudah ada ditangan Len.

"Oh ya? Ini baju yang biasa digunakan manusia terkesan berbeda ya, dengan baju yang kita kenakan,"Ucap Len saat menyentuh jaket Syuh, dengan pandangan sendu.

"Apa maksutmu Len? Manusia mengunakan baju berbahan serat dari kain woll? Tak ada bedanya dengan kita?,"Ucap Rinto dengan wajah bingung.

"Bukan soal kain! Rinto! Tapi apa yang kalian rasakan (sesuatu) saat bersama Syuh? ,Rin bagaimana menurutmu saat menyentuhnya atau memeluk dia? Kau kadang kan paling suka memeluknya dengan manja,"Tanya Len dengan wajah agak malu, Secara Rin adalah anak yang suka melakukan hal berlebihan pada Syuh,(contohnya : memeluk, suka dipangku Syuh, bahkan bermanja-manja dengan pemuda itu, meskipun raut Syuh Nampak kebingunang, dan akhirnya memaklumi keadaan itu.

"Tubuhnya Hangat! Sangat Hangat!,"Ucap Rin dengan wajah polos sambil membentangkan tanganya, dan tersenyum manis.

"Syuh itu!, Tampan, Sis-pack, berotot bagus, tinggi dan-"Ucap Rinto sambil memasang pose berpikir, dengan muka Shota-nya.

"AKU TAK TANYA SOAL ITU! BAKAA RINTO-!,"Ucap Len memotong, perkataan dengan wajah mirip kepiting rebus membuat Ketiga Automata itu, berwajah merah diwajah masing-masing.

"Oke kali ini aku serius! Manusia terdiri dari darah, daging, tulang rusuk, dan sel lunak yang hidup alami serta dapat bernafas dan bergenerasi. tak seperti Automata,"Ucap Rinto masih dalam tahap penjelasan mengenai pembentukan manusia. "Sementara kita, sama seperti bahan lube-plastik, dan dalamnya logam, kabel dan seperangkat program chip pikiran yang menyerupai mereka,"Jelas Rinto lagi, dan entah mendengar penjelasan Kedua itu membuat Len merasa tertusuk ribuan pisau dibagian dadanya.

'

'

'

_Ya mereka hanya benda logam yang ditugaskan mengerjakan tugas dari penciptanya._

_Benda logam menjijikan, entah kenapa Len lebih merasa itu cocok baginya._

_Bernyanyi diatas panggung megah setelah itu, terkurung dikamar selamanya._

_Senyuman bagai topeng, sementara isi otaknya merasa sedih._

_Hidup yang harus diawasi terus-terusan, mereka diberi apa yang mereka sukai, namun kebebasan yang dirampas, serta ditiadakan untuk para Automata Diva seperti mereka._

_Bahkan Automata biasa, yang pekerja kasar saja boleh berjalan-jalan disekitar manusia._

_Kenapa mereka tak boleh._

'

'

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**Kembali dirumah Ven**

"Aniki kau berjanji mau menjelaskan, apa alasanya kenapa kau melakukan ini,"Ucap Syuh pada Ven.

"Aku melakukanya karna aku menemukan keganjilan pada tubuh Mikuo, struktur pada Mikuo berbeda dengan Automata yang selama ini pada umu-nya, ada didunia ini, saat aku mencoba membongkar tubuhnya, aku menemukan lapisan tubuh manusia dan struktur tubuhnya asli manusia disana,"Ucap Shun membelai pucuk kepala Mikuo yang tidur dipangkuanya."Hanya cairan pada genetik saja yang beda, namun semuanya masihlah alami,"Ucap Shun.

"Apa! ALAMI!,"Ucap Shin dengan nada kaget.

"Apa maksutnya!?,"Tanya Rain.

"Dia memiliki organ yang dimiliki normal,"Ucap Ven.

"Apa jangan-jangan Aniki-berpikir mereka adalah!-,"Ucap Syuh terkaget, wajah memucat seketika, sebuah memori dari masa-lalu terputar ulang dikepalanya.

**"Kau, tak salah ****Shin! Syuh****,"Ucap**** Ven****. Melirik dua pemuda dihadapanya, memperlihatkan sebuah dokument- dokument lama berisi serpihan koran yang berisi.**

**Amerika-Report**

**11-2-3052**

**Beberapa ilmuan, tengah mengembangkan Project-Human menghidupkan manusia dengan zat ion buatan.(By-Joshepy)**

**Mecinal-japang Report**

**1-2-3067**

**Ilmuan menciptakan alat untuk membuat pasukan dari Mayat.(By itachi)**

**China-ling,s-Report**

**3-5-3078**

**Banyak warga dunia menolak Projeck H-ion, karna di anggap sebagai, melanggar hak assasi manusia, yang sudah meninggal.(By Amechan)**

**Indonesia-Report**

**3-2-3080**

**Tempat ilmuan jepang terbakar! Pusat kota panik! Project H-ion dihentikan untuk selamanya.(Adam'setiawan).**

"Bu-bukankah sudah dihentikan,"Ucap Syuh dengan wajah tertunduk, ia lalu mengepalkan tangan ke-permukaan meja dengan emosi.

"Tak aku sangka, ada orang-orang keparat yang masih melakukan hal ini,"Rain meremas minuman kalengnya hingga remuk seketika, dia terdiam ditempat duduknya.

Keempat pemuda itu terdiam dalam bungkam.

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**Esokan Harinya**

Terlihat Syuh tengah bersandar disalah satu tiang beton Perusahaan Yamakura. mengenakan sebuah baju Cleaning service yang berwarna abu-abu, rambut short cutnya yang panjang seleher, yang berwarna Green tua. Diikat_pony-tail_ dan tengah mengunakan topi berwarna hitam, dilehernya terdapat Aipoud. silver bermerek 'Shadow' dengan gambar tengkorak. Yang berfungsi sebagai mp3 dan sambungan, pada ketiga sudaranya _(Shin, Ven dan Rain)_ dengan bebas pulsa prabayar. Aipoud itu juga. Dipasangi sebuah alat pelacak yang dibuat Ven untuknya untuk jaga-jaga.

Kenapa Nasip Syuh berakhir di Yamaha sebagai, Yap! Cleaning service, Sebenarnya inilah pekerjaan sambilan Syuh diselah kulianya, ia kerja sambilan ditempat ini semenjak empat-bulan terakhir.

"Oi, Kazami-San!?,"Ucap Yukimura seorang teman magang, yang sekuliah denganya memanggilnya.

"Apa!? Muu-san?,"Tanya Syuh melirik pemuda berambut onix-hitam bernama Yukimura Muu. Sambil melepas Aipoud perak tersampir pada telinga dan dipelolorkan kelehernya.

"Para pegawai pembersih lain sedang sibuk membersikan ruangan lainya, beberapa Profesor memintamu untuk membantu membersikan Lab mereka,"Jelasnya sembri tersenyum.

**Bravo!**

_Sungguh kesempatan yang menyenangkan dan sayang untuk dilewatkan, baru saja __Syuh__ mau memasuki Lab secara mengendap-ngendap dia sudah dapat __Hoki__ duluan, apa jangan-jangan __Dewi Fortuna__ sedang berbaik hati padanya itu akan menjadi awal keberuntungan, atau malah keburukan nantinya, siapa yang lalu memasang Aipoudnya ditelinga dan menghubungi Rain._

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**Sementara di saat Rain berada**

**Calling Kagami Syuh.**

**Pip!**

**[{Jadi bagai mana Rain?}]**

"Ya aku sudah mendengarnya! Aku juga sudah meng-hack sistim Kamera sisi TV yang ada di Ruang Lab Yamakura, carilah informasi yang kita butuhkan,"Ucap Rain yang saat ini berada didepan meja komputer pribadinya. ya kita memang dihadapkan oleh sejenius Hacker ke -tiga didunia 'Kagari Rain' yang sedang ngobrol dengan Syuh saat ini.

**[{Apa yang kau akan lakukan, pada kamera sisi TV di Lab?}]**

"Aku akan merusak layarnya untuk sementara, dan kau bisa memeriksa ruangan itu,"Ucap Rain dengan senyuman manis dan evil diwajanya.

**[{Berapa menit aku berada disana?}]**

"Sekitar 10 menit, sebelum kamera sisi TV normal kembali,"Ucap Rain Serius.

**[{Aku memgerti}]**

Percakapan kedua pemuda tersebut berhenti, Rain lalu menatap komputer cangihnya. Dengan senyum licik menatap dereta kamera sisi TV."Aku tak tau, aku merasa ada yang aneh disini,"Pikir Rain. Tapi bukan Rain namanya jika dia tak bisa menaklukan penghalang apa-pun.

**TOK!**

"Rain-san?,"Panggil Seorang pemuda berambut Teal yang masuk kekamarnya. "Boleh aku masuk,"Tanya pemuda itu dan orang itu adalah Hatsune Mikuo yang ditolong kakaknya kemarin malam. Membawa nampan berisi, nasi Chouru dan Telur dadar asap untuknya.

"Masuklah!,"Ucap Rain mempersilahkan Mikuo masuk kekamarnya yang rapi, dia memang belum menyentuh ranjangnya akibat begadang semalaman didepan meja komputer, untuk menghacker perusahaan itu. semalam pula.

"Ven-kun memintaku membawa makanan untukmu, karna diantara kami, hanya kamu yang belum makan,"Ucap Mikuo yang meletakan makanan diatas meja, menatap makanan itu Rain hanya tersenyum manis dan langsung memakanya.

"Sugoiiii-waaah makanan buatan Aniki memang Top!,"Teriak Rain diselah makanya.

"Ini Airnya dan obat dari Ven-kun?,"Ucap Mikuo memberikan sebuah bungkusan obat dan segelas air-mineral, pada Rain.

"Terimakashi,"Ucap Rain langsung mengangguk, ia menerima obat ditangan Mikuo, dia tahu pasti itu adalah obat titipan Ven untuk lambungnya. Ven memang kakak paling tertua dan sangat menjaga kesehatan adik-adiknya, dia juga mendapat obat tampa diminta.

"Ven-kun orang yang baik ya!?,"Ucap Mikuo membuka percakapan.

"Ya kau benar,dia orang yang baik,"Ucap Rain diselah menghabiskan makananya dengan lahap.

"Apakah kalian berempat selalu bersama!?,"Tanya Mikuo membuka percakapan lagi. Dan Rain menangguk lalu tersenyum lebar, matanya lalu memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa kalian tak pernah diperlakukan buruk oleh Ven-kun?," Pertanyaan itu membuat Alis tajam Rain sedikit menyengit, saat Automata muda itu menanyakanya.

"Tak pernah dia kakak yang sangat baik pada kami bertiga, dia adalah alasan bagi kami agar kami hidup sampai saat ini, dia adalah milik kami yang sangat berharga,"Ucap Rain dengan wajah berubah serius. "Mereka keluargaku yang sangat-," Seulas senyuman tulis dari Rain terlukis memandang Mikuo. "Sangat berharga?,"Tanyanya.

"Dulu aku adalah Anak Yatim-piyatu, Aku, Shin, Syuh juga Ven-nii. Kami adalah anak-anak Yatim yang kehilangan Keluarga pasca perang dizaman 3000-an, saat itu aku layaknya anak kucing tampa keinginan hidup,"ucap Rain.

"Anak Yatim-piyatu?,"Tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Ya Makanya aku tak bisa kehilangan mereka, karna mereka adalah orang-orang berharga yang kumiliki, dan aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi mereka semua adalah mereka keluargaku," Ucap Rain dengan senyuman manis dari wajah Shotanya entahlah. Terlihat senyuman keseriusan, akan janji dipegang oleh nya.

"Keluarga!?,"Ucap Mikuo terdiam, dia bahkan tak pernah merasakan namanya kekeluargaan saat pertama dibangkitkan

"Jaa? Lalu bagai mana tentang kesanmu terhadap penciptamu, Mikuo!?,"Tanya Rain, memandang untuk mengetahui1 sedikit kisah Mikuo.

"Buruk?,"

"Eh?,"

"Buruk sekali jika tentang mereka,"Ucap Mikuo dengan nada dingin, entah aura cerianya berganti dengan aura yang suram yang menebal di atas permukaan rambut Mikuo sampai ujung kaki, membuat raut Rain merasa bersalah.

"Ummm..memang seperti apa? Kehidupanmu sebelumnya,"Tanya Rain. Btw Rain belum mengetahui apa-pun tentang Mikuo.

"..." Mikuo terdiam disamping Rain.

.

.

,

hening

"Itu tak penting dijelaskan Rain!,"Ucap Suara seseorang bersuara maskulin dengan sosok tengah bersandar dipintu kamar Rain, dengan nada serta tampang cool.

"Shin?,"Ucap Rain. "Sejak kapan kau disana?,"Tanya Rain, Ucapan Rain tak dihiraukan oleh Shin lalu pemuda tersebut angkat bicara. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga kami,"Ucap Shin yang masuk kekamar Rain tampa permisi, lalu mengedipkan mata ramah ke Mikuo dan membelai kepala Automata muda itu.

"Ya! Aku setuju, Kurasa Ven-nii juga tak keberatan,"Ucap Rain.

"Arigato Minna,"Ucap Mikuo terdiam, wajahnya tertekuk kebawah, bersamaan air mata kebahagiaan Mikuo keluar begitu saja, sementara keduanya hanya tersenyum sembari member pelukan.

_Sejak kebangkitanya __Mikuo__ tak pernah dianggap ada oleh semua orang._

_Kehadiranya bahkan ditutupi oleh pembuatnya bahkan yang lain._

_Disana dihanya dimasukan dalam tabung, air disudut Perusahaan dan sangat dirahasiakan keberadaanya._

_Disini dia menemukan kenyamanan, bersama mereka._

"Oh ia, Rain!?,"Panggil Shin pemuda berambut Spick-cut , berambut coklat susu datang kekamar Rain.

" Ada apa?,"Tanya Rain, dan Mikuo melihat Shin hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Aku memdapat ini dari Syuh!"Ucap pemuda itu memberikan lima-lembar tiket Ginccu-mall, Konser Vocaloid, 4 minggu lagi,"Ucap Shin membuat Rain terngaga.

EHHHHHHHH!

"Ini tiket Vocaloid VIP. Live untuk 5 negara besar, sejak kapan Syuh dapat tiket VIP kesana, dapat darimana dia benda semahal ini" Tanya Rain makin ternganga lebar, Tiket berharga Ratusan-ribu Yen ada didepan mereka.

"Mana aku tahu, dia hanya memberikan benda ini tampa bilang apa-apa!?,"Jelas Shin dengan nada mendengkus.

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**Ting-tong**

sebuah suara bel terdengar dari depan kediaman mereka.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?"ucap Shin mendengkus lalu berjalan kelantai satu untuk membuka pintu.

Seorang Gadis tengah berdiri didepan Shin saat membuka pintu rumahnya membuat mata terbelalak. Rambutnya warna merah dan panjang dengan baju bergaun Ungu-tua dan aksesori rambut goth-loli, berupa topi mini berenda terselip dirambutnya.

"Rikuri?,"Ucapnya membelalakan matanya.

"Lama tak jumpa Shin-chan? Mana Nii-san?,"Tanya gadis itu datar dan lalu dengan nada cuek bebek, memasuki rumah dengan nada datar tampa permisi membuat Shin mendengkus, melihat sang gadis meniggalkan kopor didepan pintu.

"Aniki sedang tidur disofa!?,"Ucap Shin lalu menutup pintu dengan kunci hologram otomatis, setelah menarik kopor sang wanita.

"Cih! Kau kembali rupanya? Rikuri,"Ucap Rain tak jauh dari kamarnya, ditanganya sedang memegang gelas dan piring yang kosong diikuti Mikuo dari belakang.

"Cih...kau masih tetap saja tak-berubah imoto-yoo,"Tanya Rain memandang Rikuri dengan pandangan sebal. Melihat itu Shin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat ketidak cocokan Rain dan Rikuri, satu pemuda _Shota _dan _Tsundere_ lalu anak satunya lagi yang sifatnya _The cool-women._ astaga apa tak akan menjadi komposisi yang buruk, moment langkah dimana Syuh tak ada ditempat. Memandang kesuraman dan tatapan plototan mereka saat bertemu membuat Shin hanya merinding dan seolah ingin kekamarnya untuk lari.

"Ada apa ini?."Tanya Ven yang terbangun dari sofa lalu memandang ke arah Shin,Mikuo dan

Untunglah sang pawang Ven(?) datang kalau tidak. Akan ada tragedi perang saat ini juga. Rumah ini, akan berantakan dan dipenuhi dengan lemparan pisau vs lemparan pada kartu tarot yang menancap dinding memenuhi ruangan. Seperti tahun lalu.

"Aku sudah mendapat informasi tentang gerak-gerik, perusahaan Yamakura," jelas Rikuri lalu tersenyum sembari mendudukan bokongnya kearah sofa.

"Ada apa!?,"Tanya Ven datar.

"Memang benar ada perubahan pada sistem Yamakura beberapa tahun ini semenjak pemimpin mereka menghilang,"Ucap Rikuri. "Mari kujelaskan Nii-san,"Ucap gadis itu tersenyum manis penuh makna.

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**[Bersambung]**

**[{Lightning Shun + Erlangga 186 }]**

**[Awal 2012 Remek 2017] **


	4. Chapter 4 (Yohane Dell : Kenyataan )

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**"****卍****-_-_-Kau memiliki Hati-_-_-****卍****"**

**By **

**"****卍****-_-Ligthting Shun-_-****卍****"**

**Chapters : 4**

**Ven Almatica** **(****Triener Recoond Robot****) **

**Syuh Kazami seorang (Pro Assashin)**

**Kagari Rain (Pro Hacker)**

**Watari Shinnosuke yang menjadi (Pro Gunmakers)**

**Rikuri Queen(Agend SS CIA)**

**Michael Wingfield (Proof Automata)**

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

"Menghilang,"Ucap Shin menerka ulang, ucapan Rikuri, saat mereka berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Ya pemimpin Vocaloid Atsunori Toshi"

"Apa ada info dari media masa?" Tanya Ven menyengit.

"Sepertinya Pemimpin yang baru **Nagawa Shintarou** menutup rapat-rapat semuanya, pada Pers,"Ucap Rikuri sembari memainkan ponsel ditanyanya, membuat membuat Ven terdiam, mendengar penjelasan adik perempuanya.

"Apa!? ada kabar dari Syuh Saat ini?,"Tanya Ven, melirik Shin dan Rain.

"Belum ada,"Jawab Shin, sambil mengeleng pelan.

"Aku akan mengawasi Syuh, dari monitorku, aku permisi,"Ucap Rain datar, dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Shin!?,"Panggil Ven, melirik Shin.

"Ya!?,"Shin lalu melirik Ven.

"Pasang setiap alat pelindung **Netoun** disetiap sisi rumah, Kuserahkan perlindungan Mikuo padamu selama aku tak ada,"Ucap Ven datar.

"Aku mengerti aku akan menjaga semuanya,"Ucap Shin dan mendapat anggukan malu-malu dari Mikuo.

"Rikuri?,"Panggil Ven lagi.

"Ya Ni-san,"

"Bisakah kau mencari data skandal-skandal tentang perusahaan Yamaha sekecil apa-pun,"Jawab Ven mulai memerintah Rikuri.

Rikuri adalah anak berumur 15, berkemampuan Indigo dan ia terlahir dari keluarga seorang tantama yang keras, sama dengan nasip Shun-CS, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia sebagai sukarelawan medis ditimur-tengah. Saat ini dia bekerja sebagai CIA sebagai informant dan agent, jangan terlalu merendahkan usianya karna dia sudah mendapat Titel dan pangkat sebagai agent terbaik diusia 13 tahun, maka dari itu Ven member misi penting itu padanya.

"Bisa Ni-chan,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum-manis.

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**[{Michael Wingfield Home}]**

Ven terdiam memasuki lorong bawah tanah, sebuah rumah mewah, yang jauh dari kota di-kawasan Nagasaki, sekilas rumah itu hanyalah rumah mewah zaman 2000-an akan tetapi, tak ada yang menyangka apa yang ada didalamnya, didalamnya layaknya sebuah berbanding terbalik dengan expetasi orang lain, karena ternyata, disana seperti sebuah ruang-ruang rumah sakit, bau obat, dan cairan Kimia benar-benar membuat kepalanya seolah akan berputar, benar-benar membuatnya orang yang tak biasa ingin muntah.

"Tuan Ven, kami sudah mendapat izin dari Tuan** Michael Wingfield** atas pertemuanya dengan anda,"Terang seorang lelaki berambut Pink, disamping Kiri Ven yang bernama **Amagura Luki** Seorang Automata bergender Pria yang menjadi seorang Agent pelindung disini dan kaki tangan Prof Michael Wingfield dan dikanan Ven. Ada seorang pemuda, bertubuh lebih pendek, berwajah Shota, berambut jabrik, warna rambutnya yang berwarna kuning-keemasan, wajahnya jika dilihat sekilas mengingatkan orang pada wajah Diva: Kagamine Len. Yang bernama **Hibiki Lui **Seorang Diva dan pekerjaan sampinganya(?) Sebagai Agent tempur, menurut info mereka adalah salah satu Automata tertua yang terbaik generasi kedua dan tiga yang terkenal sampai saat ini.

"Aku tahu Luki,"Ucap Ven, lalu melirik kearah depan dengan pandangan biasa, sudah sekitar lima-tahun,dia tak datang kesini, jadi dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan disini. Kediaman Michael Wingfield direnovasi sangat hebat selama beberapa tahun, tak ada yang percaya jika rumah mewah seperti ini dengan dalaman rumah yang bermotif rumah sakit, sangat unik. Oke siapa yang merancang bentuk rumah unik begini.

"Ah kau Ven!?, Kemunculanmu mengejutkan,"Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh bersimbah darah tak sengaja lewat melirik ketiganya. Seorang lelaki, berwajah tampan, berambut perak panjang tergerai dengan B-E-R-A-N-T-A-K-A-N, dan saat ini tubuhnya yang tak mengenakan baju atasan, memperlihatkan deretan likukan putih yang seksi,-otot-otot perut yang kekar dan, bidang terbentuk begitu sempurna pada bagian dada, lengan, perut dan rahang yang tegas nan putih bercampur darah dan keringat bercucuran, jatuh dari pelipisnya kewajah tampanya.

"Lama tak bertemu Dell-san!?,"Tanya Ven menatap datar, melihat lelaki itu yang tetap dingin seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhmu?,"Tanya Ven dengan wajah bingung alih-alih takut menatap - A Man White Is Bloody- didepan wajahnya ia malah memasang wajah bingung, membuat Dell mendengkus.

"Aku melakukan Operasi pengambilan peluru pada beberapa prajurit yang terluka hari ini?,"Ucap Dell.

**Yowane Dell** atau biasa dipanggil Dell adalah Automata berkelamin pria, yang menjadi agent pelindung Michael yang serba bisa baik dalam masalah Militer dan juga menjadi dokter bedah, jika menganggu ketenangan Bos atau sahabatnya dia tak kenal ampun atas nyawamu bisa melayang detik ini juga. Haah..! Aku lupa jika Dell adalah Automata tampan yang perokok berat.

"Ada apa dengan prajurit kalian?,"Tanya Ven.

"Ada masalah penyerangan pada markas akhir-akhir ini, mengincar nyawa Prof Michael,"Jelasnya berdecak kesal, mood Automata itu Nampak buruk. "Makanya aku pulang dengan tubuh bersimbah darah begini?,"Sambungnya sambil berjalan melewati Ven, Lui dan Luki.

"Jaa-mina aku mau mandi,"Ucapnya lalu berlalu. Sepeninggalan Dell membuat Ven sedikit kepikiran, tampaknya ada yang serius akhir-akhir ini. Ven lalu memasuki Ruangan yang bermotif ala dunia Tront yang terdiri dari dominan lampu Putih dan hitam menemukan Pemuda yang dicarinya.

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**[{Setelah itu}]**

"Halo Ven akhirnya kau datang, butuh Wine untuk menghangatkan badan?" Tanya Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang jika dilihat seperti makhluk ajaib Ayam-unta(?) Bernama Chocobo dari Game Seri RPG-Final Fantasy, setengah rambutnya yang panjang sebatas dada di kuncir ekor kuda, dengan karet berwarna hitam, banyak yang bilang jika Prof muda berwajah Feminim berusia 20 tahun ini adalah seorang wanita, namun susah dipercaya jika dia seorang lelaki, banyak pria dengan sebutan Himegimi mereka mengatainya begitu karna dia memiliki wajah cantik, eh jangan salah! ia termasuk lelaki sangat populer dikalangan wanita. Banyak wanita yang mengejarnya dan menjadi pasangan seorang profesor ternama ketiga didunia.

"Aku tidak minum Mich?,"Ucap Ven menolak minuman dengan cara halus yang disodorkan padanya.

"Kau mau rokok? Aku akan minta pegawaiku memesan rokok?,"Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak?,"Kali ini Ven juga menolak tawaran itu, Shun memang tak menyukai Alqoholig atau pun rokok.

"Kau tak berubah dari 5 tahun terakhir, kita bertemu!?,"Ucap Michael sambil mendengkus.

"Kau juga sama,"

"Well selamat datang dirumahku, kau suka dengan perubahnya"Balasnya sambil tersenyum membuat Ven menyengit miris, dari pada disebut 'Rumah' ini seperti Laboratorium tersembunyi.

"Ada apa kau kemari?,"Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin data-data PHL (Project Human Life) yang kau simpan dan kau ketahui,"Ucap Ven membuat Michael menyengit heran.

"Kenapa kau ingin data itu, tak biasanya,"Bukan Ven namanya jika mencari sebuah benda tampa alasan yang jelas, Michael yang berupa kawan lama Ven pasti tau jika Ven punya maksut tertentu, Sebagai Prof-Programmer Software chip RH dan dimasalalu seorang ilmuan Alcenemis wajar mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku punya alasan,"Ucap Ven seolah menebak isi pikiran sang Prof muda dihadapanya dengan pandangan serius.

"Ceritakan padaku,"Ucap Michael tajam sembari tanganya sibuk membuat dua cangkir kopi tak jauh dari Ven.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku menemukan Automata dipembuangan Robot, aku memeriksa Sirkuitnya namun ada keganjalan padanya karna tubuhnya tak memiliki jaringan kabel ataupun perangkat Chip,"Ucap Ven, ucapan nampaknya membuat Michael sedikit tertarik mendengar cerita Ven.

"Lalu?,"

"Saat kuperiksa cairan ditubuh Mikuo sama dengan PHL, dimana cairan amunisi buatan yang terkandung bersama zat metal ION, menciptakan cairan buatan seperti dalam tubuh manusia, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, bahkan pemerintah bahkan dalam masalah ini, menolak dengan tegas karna melanggar Hak asasi Kemanusiaan,"Jelas ven lalu menghela nafas. "Akan tetapi," Shun mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil dan ditaruh diatas meja Membuat Michael nyaris melempar Cangkir yang dipegangnya.

"Tunggu itu? Apa kau serius,"Tanya Pemuda yang lebih dewasa dari Ven didepanya.

"Ini sampel buktinya,"Ven mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, sebuah botol kimia yang ditutup rapat dan langsung diletakan, diatas meja.

"Kau ingin aku untuk memeriksa sampel itu?,"Tanyanya.

"Untuk Ini aku datang kemari, meski hanya sebuah analisaku saja, aku ingin membuktikanya" Ucap Ven.

"Dan kau berpikir Mikuo adalah manusia, yang menjadi project salah satu percobaan PHL?, Jangan bercanda kawan! Project itu sudah dihentikan bertahun-tahun silam, mana mungkin ada orang yang mau membangkitkan Project terkutuk itu,"Ucap Michael, sambil menatap dengan nada mengeras dan matanya melotot" MANUSIA BUKAN SEBUAH UJI COBA, MANUSIA BUKAN MESIN YANG BISA MENJADI KELINCI PERCOBAAN, MESKI PUN MELAKUKAN PENELITIAN BERTAHUN-TAHUN TAK ADA MANUSIA YANG BISA MENGHIDUPKAN MANUSIA YANG SUDAH MATI, SELAIN MENJADI MANUSIA ROBOT,"Pekik Michael.

"TAPI ADALAH KENYATAAN YANG KUDAPATKAN!, DAN BUKTI ADA DIDEPAN MATAMU, SADARI ITU" Bentak Ven membuat Michael Terdiam ditempat.

"Oiy berhentilah berdebat duo-baka!,"Jawab seseorang dengan nada tegas dari mulut seorang lelaki berambut Soft-Pink, yang memasuki ruangan tampa salam.

"Oi Roro Yuuma bisakah kau datang dengan sopan? Ketuk pintu dulu baru masuk!?,"Ucap Luki mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Nampaknya sang Yakuza Sepertimu tertarik dengan percakapan kami?,"Tanya Ven memandang Yuuma.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"Ucap Michael sambil mendengkus menatap dua pemuda Automata yang datang kurang tepat, seketika pandanganya kembali ke Ven.

"Aku memang tak punya bukti internal soal itu, namun aku yakin Yamakura mendalangi bangkitnya Project PHL kembali,"Ucap Ven mulai kembali datar.

"Keyakinan tampa bukti, bisa menjadi bumerang bagi-mu, Ven,"Ucap Yuuma.

"Aku tahu tapi aku yakin kalian bisa mempertimbangkan ucapanku,"Jelas Ven.

_**Skak-Mach**_

"Aku belum bisa mempercayai semua ini Ven, sebagai seorang Profesor aku tak bisa mempercayai perkataan dan teorimu begitu saja, namun jika apa yang menjadi analisamu benar, maka akan terjadi hal yang gawat bagi semua negara,"Ucap Michael.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu,"

"Baiklah aku akan bantu Ka-!?,"

**DUAAAR!**

Seketika sebuah ledakan terjadi dirumah Michael, sebuah tembok tak jauh dari tembok Lab Michael hancur karna ledakan, sehingga melubangkan ruangan itu.

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**[{YAMAKURA LACBROTORY}]**

Syuh, Muu terdiam memasuki Lab utama. Keduanya bersama lima petugas bersih-bersih memasuki ruangan, banyak petugas kebersihan, terbengang-bengong dengan keadaan Lab yang isinya sangat Hebat, mesin bertenaga super dan mahal terpampang rapi di setiap ruangan dilengkapi ribuat perangkat alat yang harganya selangit.

"Kereeen, baru kali ini aku masuk kesini,"Ucap Yukimura Muu.

"Yah bagus," Syuh menjawab dengan nada datar menatap seluk-beluk ruangan, bukan waktunya untuk terkesan, sesekali dia melirik 8 kamera pengawas. Tampa Syuh sadari ada seorang memandanginya dengan intens. 30 menit pertama(?) semua membersikahkan dengan lancar sampai sebuah suara terdengar rontakan dan memasuki Laboratorium.

_**[{"Oi Syuh!?,}]**_

"Ya aku disini,"Seru Syuh memasang Aipoud silvernya ketelinga nampaknya komunikasinya dengan Rain sudah aktif.

_**[{Apa ada yang mencurigakan}],"**_Tanya Rain dengan pandangan serius.

'Tak ada yang mencurigakan, saat ini para Profesor sedang makan Siang dan yang ada disini hanya aku dan pekerja lain,"Bisik Syuh waspada.

"LEPASKAN AKU!,"

Sebuah Suara yang dikenal Syuh terdengar dari luar ruangan, dan saat pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang Automata berambut pirang yang dikenal dengan panggilan Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rinto yang dipaksa untuk memasuki Lab ini, oleh beberapa orang berpakaian solder dengan kasar. Semua petugas bersih-bersih termaksut Syun melihat kejadian itu.

"Ada apa ini?,"Bisik Muu pada Syuh, yang membeku ditempat lalu mengeleng akibat kejadian ini.

"LEPASKAN KAMI!,"Jerit Rinto namun lenganya ditarik kasar oleh dua penjaga.

"JANGAN SAKITI DIA," bentak Len.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH! KALIAN HANYA MESIN PELIHARAAN KAMI! JAGA UCAPANMU BOCAH!,"Teriak salah satu Profesor mendekati Len, dan Len ditendang oleh Profesor itu.

"LEN RINTO,"Teriak Syuh dan kedua anak itu melirik Syuh, yang tengah memandang mereka. Sementara Muu hanya memasang wajah kaget, dari mana rekan satu kerjanya mengenal Diva, dan memanggil namanya secara langsung begitu.

"SYUH!,"Panggil keduanya dan berusaha berontak dari pegangan pengawal, dan Muu kembali Shock mendengar analisanya benar.

"DIAM KALIAN ROBOT BRENGSEK!," Teriak Profesor mendekat dan menampar pipi Rinto dan Len membuat Automata muda itu terpental ketanah.

**BUGK!**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Teman-temanku manusia BERENGSEK!,"Bentak Syuh yang menendang salah satu pengawal dan sekaligus mematahkan tulang kaki pengawal.

"APA MAUMU PEKERJA RENDAHAN? MAU SOK JADI PAHLAWAN DIDEPAN KAMI?,"Tanya sang Profesor dengan wajah Sok,"DAN APA KAU BILANG TADI? TEMAN KATAMU? SEORANG PEMBANTU-KUTU SEPERTIMU YANG ADALAH MANUSIA SAMPAH, BISA BILANG KAU TEMAN SEORANG DIVA NOMOR SATU DINEGRI INI?, APA DIRUMAHMU TAK ADA KACA HAAAH?,"Ucapnya lagi, dan perkatanyaan itu cukup membuat kepala Syuh mendidih.

**BRUUUK!**

Tiba-tiba seorang datang yang datang entah darimana. Langsung menendang salah satu profesor yang ada disana, dia seorang pemuda berabut hitam bersama Seorang gadis berambut perak pendek dengan jacket perak dan seorang automata berambut hitam spick, berpakean rapi, mengunakan kacamata lensa, dengan Katana ditanganya.

"Bisakah kau tak menyerang secara tiba-tiba tampa aba-aba, Ryuh-kun?,"Tanya lelaki Automata bernama sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dibatang hidungnya.

"…."Pamuda itu terdiam dan mengabaikan panggilan rekanya, lalu menatap seluruh penjuru hingga sampai menatap Syuh dengan mata onixnya sedikit terdiam nan nenatap begitu dalam.

"Ka-kau?,"Syuh menatap dengan mata membulat lebar, wajahnya kaku, bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat menatap pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Wajah Laki-laki itu kenapa mirip dengan Syuh-kun?,Tanya Rinto.

"Lama tak bertemu Syuh,"Seru pemuda itu dingin membuat Syuh membeku ditempat.

"Ada apa Syuh!,"Tanya Len pada Syuh. Kini dia dan Rinto sudah lepas dari cengkraman penjaga dan tengah berlindung dibelakang Syuh.

"...,"Syuh terdiam

"Atau kau ingin aku memanggilmu Nii-chan,"Tatap pemuda itu dingin, memandang wajah Syuh yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

* * *

**卍****oOoOo****卍卍卍****Ooo=****[0]}{{{{{o}}}oOo[0]}{{{{oOo}}}}oOo[0]}{{{{o}}}}}{[0]=ooO****卍卍卍****oOoOo****卍**

* * *

**[Bersambung]**

**[{Lightning Shun + Erlangga 186 }]**

**[Awal 2012 Remek 2017] **


	5. Chapter 5 (Michael Wingfiel : Bertarung)

_**Warning : Newbie, Tyapo, , Frendship, Drama, Angsat, Fantasy,OC.**_

_**Pair : Para OC x Mikuo x Len x Rinto x Vocaloid All**_

_**R+ : Random(?)**_

_**By**_

_**Lightining Shun**_

* * *

**Brook : Yohohohohoh, Minna-san dan minna chan(?) Bolehkah saya lihat celana Da- GUBRUK! (Dilempar palu-palu ama Rin).**

**Ligth : Halo Minna-san terimakasi sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini apa aku terlambat post lagi XD, Arigatou sudah menunggu.**

**Note : 5**

* * *

_Apa kau mau aku memanggilmu Nii-san_

_Apa aku harus memanggilmu begitu?  
_

"Apa kau harus kupanggil begitu?," Dia bertanya dengan nada dingin dan membuat Syuh beku ditempat, hatinya merasa beku ditempat.

"Ayolah Ryu kita tak boleh lebih lama disini,"Umpat rekan dan sibuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Pemuda berambut jabrik berantakan dan dipanggil Ryu hanya terdiam, diliriknya semua orang sebelum melempar sesuatu ke udara.

Dan itu adalah.

**DUARK!**

Bom Cahaya. Melihat benda itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya kejutan, Syuh sudah mencengkram kedua Automata untuk kabur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Syuh!,"Ucap Len yang ikut berlari dan ditarik oleh tangan kiri Syuh, sementara tangan kananya mengenggam tangan Rinto.

"Kita harus kabur, dulu dari masalah baru bicara,"Ucap Syuh terus berlari mencari jalan yang sepi buat ketiganya namun hal itu hanya 50/50 saja.

Syuh memandang kebelakang meliat wajah Len dan Rinto secara bergantian, tiba matanya mendelik tajam, pada sebuah senjata pistol yang siap mengarahkan pada Len.

"LEN!"

**DOR!**

"AHK!,"

"**SYUUUUUUH!,**" Len menjerit ngeri menatap Syuh langsung menerjangnya dan menolongnya dari sambaran peluru.

"Uhk!,"Syuh terlihat tertatih, dan menahan rasa sakit, dengan wajah yang memucat. Ups pasti sakit sekali.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu tertembak, Syuh!,"Ucap Len dengan linangan Air mata yang sungguh keluar darinya dari kedua pelupuk safir.

"HARUSNYA KAU TAK MENYELAMATKANKU, TOH AKU BUKAN MANUSIA, HANCUR JUGA TAK APA!,"Handrik Len dengan volume agak keras dan gemetara, ia seolah kehilangan suaranya yang terkesan subang.

"Aku tak bisa melakukanya, Len-baka!,"Ucap Syuh diselah sakitnya, jika berbicara diharus mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kenapa!,"Tanya Len dengan muka terunduk, dengan tatapan Frustasi.

"Karna Aku menyukaimu, kau adalah Sahabatku yang sangat berharga,"Ucap Syuh tulus lalu, membelai pucuk kepala pemuda lebih kecil darinya, dan memberi senyum tipis.

"HAHAHAHA! LIHAT REONY PERSAHABATAN YANG DRAMATIS!,"Teriak seseorang dan ternyata itu adalah kepala keamana dan ditemani 4 Solder, bersenjata Shot-gun dan lengkap dengan baju anti peluru.

"Lari-lah **Len, Rinto**,"

"Tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu?," Len berguma dengan suara bergetar melihat apa yang terjadi pada Syuh, Pemuda berambut Greend tengah terkapar dilantai dengan cairan merah yang keluar dari tubuhnya semakin banyak saja.

Inikah namanya darah! Mengerikan sekali, pikir Len lalu memeluk Erat Syuh dalam pangkuanya, sementara Rinto sedang menahan darah yang merembes dari luka Syuh, namun sia-sia karna lukanya terlalu besar.

"Menyerahlah kalian Bocah-bocah-"Ucap Petugas kepala keamanan menatap dengan senyum kemenangan setelah berhasil menacapkan, peluru pada Syuh.

"!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHKKKKKK!,"

"!,"

**DUARK!**

Len dan Rinto hanya ternganga, sementara Syuh menatap Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba menendang senjata 'Shotgun' sang petugas yang awalnya akan dilayangkan kembali pada Syuh, Len, Rinto

Pemuda yang datang sangat tepat disaat genting itu lalu menghajar kelima orang itu sendirian, tubuh yang tinggi, body lux yang atletis, rambut yang berwarna coklat-susu, dan laki-laki berwajah tirus yang Familiar.

"**SYUH!**,"Panggil lelaki itu membuat Syuh melirik lagi wajah pemuda yang tak Asing lagi baginya, ya memang tak Asing lagi pastinya, lelaki itu berlari mendekati tubuh Syuh ketika berhasil menumbangkan lima tentara yang ditumbangkanya tadi.

"Men-gapa Kau disini Shin-nii!?,"Tanya Syuh dengan tertatih menahan Nyeri pada lukanya, yang semula ingin bangun namun Rinto mencegahnya karna luka, pada goresan peluru pada perut Syuh semakin terbuka lebar, sementara Len masih menangis dalam diam , akibat melindungi Len, Syuh harus mengalami pendarahan begini.

"Jangan bicara dulu, kita harus pergi dari sini,"Ucap Shin, mengangkat Ala Bridal-styels, dan Syuh tak melakukan perlawanan karna tubuhnya tak cukup kuat untuk berbicara atau Protes yang cukup dilakukan hanya diam, Akhirnya Shin meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh, Len,dan Rinto dari belakang.

"Rain sudah mematikan sistem diruang Genset-dan cadangan Listrik sementara waktu, kita bisa, kabur lewat pintu belakang, karna saat ini penjagaan sedang panik,"Ucap Shin, melirik Syuh dengan nafas memburu, kini bola mata Syuh sudah semakin sayu meski dipaksakan untuk tetap sadarkan diri..

"SHIN! SYUH!"Teriak Seseorang.

"Ah! MUUU-!"Ucap Shin.

"Ada apa ini, sebenarnya!?,"Ucap Muu yang sedari awal memanggil dan sekarang mengikuti Shin mengikuti Syuh sekarang, ikut berlari bersama mereka.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, oh Ya Muu-san, apa kau bawa kendaraan kesini!?,"Tanya Shin, dan Muu menggeleng. "Bagus! Nanti Tolong bawa motor Syuh dan datanglah kerumah akan kujelaskan sebetulnya,"Ucap Shin, menyerahkan sebuah 'Rec' berukuran Bros kecil pada Muu.

"Oh ya Muu-san, tetap disini, kurasa wajah penjaga belum mengenalimu,"Pinta Shin, membuat dua Automata terdiam.

"Ke-Kenapa begitu,"Ucap Muu dengan wajah bingung Saat Shiin menahan laju larinya.

"Bagaimana, alat itu bisa kupakai berkomunikasi denganmu, pun aku butuh orang dalam yang bisa kupercaya dalam masalah ini,"Ucap Shin pada Muu.

"Baiklah tapi kalian masih utang penjelasan, padaku,"Teriak Muu, lalu minggalkan mereka ber empat, disalah satu lorong Muu ke jalan kebelakang dan Shin, Len dan Rinto berlari kearah depan,

**JERRRRK! KYIIIIIIT!**

"Shin! masuk mobil!?,"Ucapan berupa Volume keras dari seorang lelaki bersurai Darkblue, dengan mata yang berbeda ,kanan: DarkYellow. kiri: DarkOrange tengah mengendarai mobil Suzuki perak yang nampak elegan dan mengkilap.

Muu lalu berlalu dan berpisah arah dengan mereka dan menjauh dan sebisa mungkin, agar tak diliat penjaga, sementara Shin, membantu Syuh untuk masuk mobil.

**KAPK! **

**KLIK**

Setelah membantu, Syuh dan dibaringkan dikursi belakang, dan Len menyangga kepalanya, bersama Rinto, Shin lalu duduk dan masuk didekat kursi pengemudi.

"Jalan Kazesa-kun,"Ucap Shin.

"Nampaknya namanya masalah baru, mencuat kepermuakaan, apa masalah besar yang kalian lakukan,"Tanya pemuda bersurai Drak-blue sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Aku juga tak menyangka akan ada masalah seperti ini,"Ucap Shin lalu melirik, Syuh yang dalam posisi pingsan dipangkuan Len dikursi belakang dan Rinto.

"Apa kita kembali kerumahmu,"Tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak, kita tak akan aman untuk kembali sekarang,"Ucap Shin .

"Aku mengerti,"Ucapnya datar dan tancap gas dari tempat itu, Kounizou Kazesa, asal Kansai, adalah Rekan Shin yang saat ini bekerja di bagian Agent keamanan dunia, yang kebetulan sedang berlibur dijepang dan dia orang yang Profesional. Shin terdiam matanya lalu mengklik panel yang mirip radio mobil, yang sebenarnya berfungsi ganda dan sudah dirubah sebagai Alat-telekomunikasi Hemat biaya.

**CALLIIING!**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**PIP!?**

**[Rain disini!?]**

"Beritahu dimana Lokasimu sekarang!?,"Ucap Shin.

**[Aku diYoroshima vila, Mikuo dan Rikuri ada bersamaku, langsung datang saja kesini]**

"Dimana Aniki!?,"

**[Shun-nii belum kembali, aku sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya namun selalu gagal, ada apa memangnya?]**

"Rain aku bawa berita buruk!,"Ucap Shin.

**[Apa itu,?]**

"Syuh! Saat ini terluka dan tertembak! Kami butuh penanganan medis sebelum terlambat,"Ucap Shin.

**[Aku mengerti,aku akan, melakukan sesuatu intinya cepatlah kemari]**

"Baiklah,Kazesa-kun"Ucap Shin.

"Ada apa!?,"Tanyanya dengan malas.

"Kita pergi ke Villa semuanya ada disana!?,"

"Kuharap kau menyiapkan Wine, untuku,"

"Kuharap Ada,"

"Apa ada yang mengusik pikiranmu!,"Tanya Kazeya tampak serius, tampa melirik pada Shin dan fokus menyetir.

"Tidak apa-apa aku merasa ada yang aneh pada Sistem Vocaloid Yamaha, dan Rain" Ucap Shin.

"Apa maksutmu? Kau mencurigai adikmu?,"Tanyanya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Aku hanya bingung bagaimana obnum lain tahu jika, kamera sudah disadap?, apa ada yang memanfaatkan kemunculan kami guna beraksi?,"Ucap Rain.

* * *

**DUARNG!**

**Kembali Ke Lab/Home Michael**

"Tuan Michael anda harus ikut kami segera," Salah satu pemimpin pasukan tengah membuka suara setelah meledakan dinding rumahnya.

"Haruskah aku ikut dengan orang yang tampa itiket, tatak-ramah menghancurkan rumah orang,"Umpat Michael dengan nada Sinis.

"Jika anda berkeras maka kami akan bertindak Kasar," Ucap Sang pemimpin lalu mengerahkan anak buahnya mendekati Michael, mengabaikan Shun Luki, dan Yuuma yang ada disana.

**DUAK!**

"Aku benci saat diabaikan, apa kalian tak punya tatak ramah masuk rumah orang!,"Ucap Yuuma langsung entah dari mana sudah menendang Salah satu Prajurit hingga tersungkur.

"Oi Yuuma jangan mengasari begitu, jika mati bagaimana,"Pertanyaan meremehkan dari Luki, terdengar 'Slaking' ditelingan sang komandan.

"Memang aku perduli,"Ucap Yuuma dengan wajah kesal, dan senyum picik.

"Karna kalian menghancurkan rumahku! Maka kalian tak kubiarkan pulang dengan bahagia!,"Ucap Michael dengan Aura Hitam, dan mengenggam sebuah tongkat yang jika dibelah berisi 'Angar Sword' yang tajam.

"Mohon jangan melawan kami Tuan Michael, jelas-jelas kami lebih banyak darimu,"Ucap Komandan tersebut yang melirik empat lelaki melawan selusin pasukan dihadapanya.

"Namun jelas-jelas kami lebih Profesional dari Kalian soal mencabut nyawa, bukan mengunakan Senjata api yang tak bisa apa-apa,"Ucap Shun dingin.

"Yaaah Prajurit tantaman zaman sekarang hanya tau cara membunuh, dari jarak jauh, tapi tolol membunuh jarak dekat tak bisa,"Ucap Yuuma tajam.

**ZRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!**

Seorang lelaki Shota berdiri dari gerbang yang terbuka, dengan senyuman manis terlihat mengemgam gergaji mesin cukup besar, ditanganya. Dan itu adalah Hibiki Lui dan seorang lelaki berambut panjang Choqis-red disampingnya.

"Well apa aku sedikit terlambat!, apa aku terlambat dalam pestanya!?"

"Waah berantakan sekali,"Pekik seorang lelaki berambut Choqis-red, yang bernama Namine Retsu yang secepat kilat, sudah sampai disamping Shun.

"Dimana Dell?," Tanya Luki yang ada dibelakang Shun.

"Dia pergi setelah ada kabar gawat dari adikmu Shun-san,"Ucap Retsu.

"Adiku!?," Tanya Shun.

"Berhentilah bercakap disana! Pasukan tahan mereka semuaaa!,"titah sang komandan yang membawa pasukan berjumlah 70 orang.

"UWO!,"

"Aku yang pertama,"

Yuuma lalu berlari sendirian kearah 70-pasukan yang tengah berlari mendekatinya, Yuuma ikut berlari dan menyambut pasukan dengan tinjuan bertubi-tubi dengan keahlian Akidou, dan membanting satu-persatu seperti singa yang meledak karna lapar, namun tampa sengaja, ada satu prajurit yang hendak memukul Yuuma dari belakang dan-.

**DOR! Pyusng! Pyusng! Pyusng!**

Terdengan sebuah suara senjata api sadap menembak orang yang hendak menyerang Yuuma, menggunakan Sniper tipe mini dibalik jaketnya (yang seukuran lengan orang dewasa) dan Retsulah pemakainya, langsung tiarap dan mengambil tempat paling belakang, diantara Shun dan lainya

"Aku ambil dari belakang,"Ucap Retsu dengan mata diarea bidik belakang mereka.

"Pelurunya mengunakan Autrick-Light, terbuat dari gabus-biasa namun ditaburi gelombang listrik kejut tinggi, siapa-pun yang kena pelurunya apa lagi manusia bakal tak bisa goyang selama seminggu, dan kalau kena Automata bisa mematikan Sirkuitnya dalam sekejab, dan mengalami gagal sistem,"Ucap Luki.

"Luki-kun? Retsu-kun? Habiki-chan, Hajar mereka tapi jangan biarkan mereka mati, jangan buat ada Setan gentayangan mereka dirumahku,"Ucap Michael dengan nada datar.

"Oi Profesor baka Hantu itu tak ada, baka,"bentak Yuuma dengan cetus, Yuuma sangat pemberani dan sangat anti dengan berbau Mitos atau Hantu-hantuan.

"Jadi begitu Rencana,"Ucap Shun memahami maksutnya. Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa tidur tenang dirumah bekas tempat kematian seseorang, Michael sengaja meminta anak buahnya untuk tak membunuh agar tak membuat rumah barunya sebagai sarang pembunuhan, alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Maaf Michael-sama Nampaknya saya tak mungin mengunakan senjata saya disini,"Ucap Luki.

"Tak apa Luki-kun, pasang pemindai keamanan dengan Komputer dibelakangmu," Perintah Michael berjalan perlahan mendekati prajurit yang mau menyerang dirinya sementara Luki mengurus Error sistem, gara-gara ledakan tadi.

"Kalian salah mencari lawan, Bocah! Zaman ini Seorang Profesor tak hanya duduk manis diruang pelatihan, dan lemah,"Ucap Michael.

Ucapan Michael tak dihiraukan oleh anak buah komandan itu, seolah meremehkan, anak buah komandan itu, tersenyum senang seolah, sudah berhasil saja.

"Cih...benar-benar, Prajurit tolol!,"

**BLAAAAAZT! BLAAAAAZT! BLAAAAAZT!**

Seketika musuh yang tadi mendekat. Sekitar 15 langsung tumbang, dengan tiga kali tebasan dari Michael. "Pedangku sudah kulumuri obat-tidur, siapa-pun yang terkena sabetan pedangku akan tertidur lebih dari seminggu,"Ucap Michael melirik para parjurit yang tumbang karna ulahnya.

**ZHINGGGGG!**

Suara Gergaji terdengar brutal ditangan Hibiki Lui, dia dengan sigap dia melompat, kearah Musuh dan memotong senjata mereka menjadi beberapa bagian,

"Mana lagi yang harus kupotong-potong,"Ucapnya Sangar.

Dilain tak jauh dari Michael, dan Lui terlihat Shun dengan santainya, memasukan kedua tanganya, kedalam saku jaketnya dan mengunakan kedua kakinya sebagai senjata, dengan kelincahan kakinya yang ditempah selama bertahun-tahun, dia sangat piaway bergerak dan menghancurkan musuh dihadanya dengan membabi buta, Tendangan adalah Sesuatu lebih tajam dalam pedang itulah point datar beladiri Tekondow generasi lama.

"Kalian terlalu lambat, berpuas diri hanya karna masuk, daftar prajurit dengan kebanyakan Uang suap!,"Handrik Shun tajam.

Bersambung..


	6. Chapter 6 (Kagamine rinto : Alasan)

**_Sebelumnya :_**

_"Kalian terlalu lambat,_

_ berpuas diri hanya karna masuk_

_ daftar prajurit dengan _

_kebanyakan Uang suap!_

_,"Handrik Shun tajam._

* * *

**_Warning : Newbie, Tyapo, Frendship, Drama, Angsat, Fantasy,OC._**

**_Pair : Para OC x Mikuo x Len x Rinto x Vocaloid All_**

**_R+ : Random(?)_**

**_By_**

**_Lightining Shun_**

* * *

"Kami pulang!?,"Suara **Kiyouteru**, mengemparkan dan tergema saat memasuki sebuah Masion, Automata tampan bermata empat(note : kaca mata), tersebut memasuki ruangan beronamen abu-abu gelap, terlihat selusin sofa empuk meja dan perabotan mewah dan tak jauh didinding ada beberapa panel layar 3D, komputer dan terlihat seorang gadis tengah duduk bersantai bersama seorang lelaki yang sibuk dengan layar panel komputernya.

"Ah kalian sudah pulang!?,"Ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang putih-pink dengan ceria, menyambut mereka dengan senyuman manis tak lepas dari bibirnya yang berwarna 'Pink' lalu memeluk laki-laki lebih kecil disamping **Kiyouteru**.

"Berhentilah menghimpit **Ryuh** dengan itu, (**Lady-Roctstar**), kau bisa membuatnya tak bisa bernafas '**Ia**',"Geram Kiyouteru pada gadis bernama '**Ia**'.

"Aku suka melakukanya kenapa kau sewot? Tak suka? Ya terserah aku dong,"Bantah '**Ia**' Automata cantik itu dengan nada judes dan masih memeluk **Ryuh** dengan erat.

"Oi! Minna mengapa kalian bertengkar,"Tanya seseorang memasuki ruangan, membuat seisi ruangan diam.

"**Kiyo-chan**, mencari masalah denganku **Katsu-kun**,"Ucap gadis itu dengan wajah pasang cemberut.

"Benarkah itu? Oi** Kiyouteru-senpai** diakan wanita, berhentilah bersikap, begitu ini akan membuang waktu berdebat dengan seorang wanita,"Ucap **Katsu** atau bisa dipanggil '**Katsu Karabe**' lelaki tampan berambut merah, jabrik menyala dan memiliki tato dibawah mata sebelah kiri menjadi tanda pengenalnya.

"Oi minna, bagaimana 'Misinya'?,"Seorang gadis berambut ungu memasang tampak cuek, sambil membawa _'**Rocket launcher**'_ ditanganya.

"Bisakah kau tak membawa benda itu dalam ruangan, **Defoko-chan**,"Panggil seorang lelaki yang sejak tadi ada didepan komputer.

"Maaf dia pacar terbaiku, aku tak bisa melepasnya! **Go-san**"Ucap** Defoko**, Automata bersurai '**Pulpe Raid**' itu menatap '**Rocket launcher**' kesayanganya lalu menatap lelaki yang dipanggil **Go** tersebut.

Hanya **Go** memandang dengan wajah Automata, yang berekspresi monoton diwajahnya, lalu kembali memandang layar serius.

"Ada misi kalian berhasil?,"Pertanyaan **Go**, membuat semua orang disana terdiam.

"Sudah kuurus,"Jawab **Ryuh**, lalu menyerahkan sebuah Flascet, pada **Go**, dan langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja.

* * *

**Seusai Ryuh pergi.**

"Hei ada apa dengan **Syuh-kun**"Tanya **Ia**.

"Mana aku tahu dia kenapa?, Oi **Kiyoteru** kau kan bersamanya dimisi ini, ada apa denganya,"Tanya **Defoko**.

"Aku tak tahu, anak itu tak mengatakan apa-apa?,"Ucap **Kiyoteru** itu seraya mengeleng cepat.

"Kurasa aku tahu dia kenapa!?,"Ucap **Go** dengan senyuman dingin diwajahnya, pemuda termuda diorganisasi rahasia ini, tersenyum dengan nada misterius.

* * *

**Ditempat lain :**

"Hei apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini!?,"Tanya **Kahzesa**, seketika sampai di Vila, **Shin** hanya melotot pada **Rikuri** sambil mengendong **Syuh** yang pingsan dilenganya.

"Ah ini? Hanya insident kecil,"Ucap **Rikuri **sambil melirik para tamu yang baru saja datang.

**#SREEEENGGGG!**

"Insident kecil,"Ucap **Shin** dengan monoton, wajahnya tersenyum aneh, aura menyeramkan luar dari tubuh** Shin**.

Sementara **Rinto** dan **Len** hanya bersembunyi dibelakang **Kazesa,** dan hanya menatap ngeri ruangan yang dipenuhi beberapa belati dan kartu, yang menancap dinding, dan ruang tamu sedikit berantakan. Plus aura mengeleggar dari ikuri **Shin**.

"Kau pasti berkelahi dengan **Rain** lagikan,"Tanya **Shin** dengan nada mengerikan.

"Oi bawa anak itu! Kekamar?,"Panggil Seorang lelaki berambut perak dan itu adalah **Dell** yang datang 5 menit yang lalu.

"**Shin** lalu berlari, membawa **Syuh** untuk mendapat pertolongan.

* * *

"Ahk! Syukurlah aku sudah mengurusnya,"Ucap **Dell** sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana keadaanya," Ucap** Shin **melirik **Dell** "**Syuh** baik-baik saja,"Tanya **Shin**.

"Dia sudah melewati masa keritis, hanya keadaanya lemah karna darah yang banyak keluar dari tubuhnya,"Ucap **Dell** lalu menyalakan rokoknya.

"Jadi" Tanya **Rikuri**.

"Untung saja **Rain **mau mendonorkan darahnya,"Ucap **Dell**. " Dan sekarang biarkan dia isterahat dan teruslah berdoa,"Ucap** Dell**.

"Hey bagaimana ini, apa **Shun** sudah tahu, kalian disini,"Tanya **Kazesa** membuka suara, membuat semua orang melirik kearah pemuda bermata berbeda itu.

"**Rain** sudah menghubunginya beberapa kali, namun tak bisa-bisa,"Ucap **Rikuri** berdecak pinggang.

"Harus ada yang diantara kita yang mencarinya?,"Ucap **Kazeya**.

"Kurasa tak usah,"Ucap** Rain **yang muncul dari belakang, **Rikuri**.

"Kenapa!?,"Tanya** Shin**.

"Soalnya aku meninggalkan **Clow** dirumah, dia pasti menuntun **Shun** kemari,"Ucap **Rain**.

"Apa-apaan meninggalkan seekor anjing dengan rumah kosong, apa kau sudah gila** Rain**?,"Tanya** Kazeya**.

"Tenang saja, **Clow** adalah Anjing pelacak dan juga Anjing perang Veteran, dia tak akan terkena bahaya begitu saja, aku bisa menjamin itu,"Ucap** Rain**.

"Aku bersyukur semua aman,"Ucap** Shin** menghela nafas."Oh ya bagaimana dengan** Mikuo**, apa dia baik-baik selama aku pergi,"Pertanyaan **Shin** membuat **Rain** dan **Rikuri **lalu terdiam dan saling melirik secara bersamaan.

"**Mikuo** ada dikamar lantai dua,"Ucap **Rain**.

"Dia terus gelisa menunggu** Shun-nii** yang belum pulang, sejak tadi pagi, nampaknya sejak kami membawanya kesini, dia terus memasang wajah cemas, sangat cemas, hingga aku tak bisa menghiburnya,"Jelas **Rikuri** dan Duo R itu hanya diam lagi.

"Wow nampaknya anikimu itu, banyak pengemarnya ya, wanita seperti apa dia?,"Ucap **Kazeya**.

"Jangan salah paham **Kazeya, Mikuo** itu bukan wanita, dia seorang lelaki,"Ucap** Rain** sambil mendengkus dengan jeda pendek.

**"APA!,"**

"Oi **Rikuri, Rain**, bisakah kalian ke Supermarket terdekat, **Kazeya-kun **akan mengantarmu membeli bahan makanan, aku harus mengurus kekacawan yang kalian lakukan ini lakukan."Jawab **Shin**.

"Aku juga harus meracik obat untuk **Syuh**, bisakah ku titip Rokok,"Tanya **Dell**.

"Baiklah,"Ucap **Rain** diikuti oleh kedua orang dilainya.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kami bantu,"Tanya **Rinto**,"Syuh sudah melindungi adiku!Jika ada yang bisa kami bantu biar kami melakukanya,"Ucap **Rinto.**

"Bisakah kalian membantuku mengepak barang - barang,"Ucap** Shin** dan keduanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Kemana para Mahluk disini,"Tanya **Michael **memandang rumah **Shun**, yang layaknya Rumah yang amat sepi.

"Jangan bilang begitu, mereka adalah adik-adiku, mereka punya nama,"jawab **Shun **sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka pergi semua,"ucap **Lui **membuka suara.

"Nampaknya, rumah itu kosong,"Ucap **Yuuma**, yang kebetulan menjadi sopir dadakan. Ke-empat pria itu, turun dari Limose, **Michael** ,** Shun **memandang keadaan rumahnya kosong, sambil menerka-nerka kenapa tempat ini begitu sepi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita periksa,"Ucap **Shun** mengeluarkan '**Home Card**' dan ditempel disamping pintu.

Pintu otomatis terbuka namun tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang didalam. Namun tiba-tiba seekor anjing langsung menerjang** Shun **membuat,** Shun** lalu menggendong anjing berbulu Wolf Brow itu.

**WOLF**

**WOLF**

"Hai **Clow**,"Panggil **Shun** pada jagoan lucunya itu, membuat** Michael** mendelik bingung.

"**Whof!**,"Ucap Anjing langsung bersorak ria melihat wajah tuanya.

"Nampaknya, aku harus menghubungi **Rain** sekarang,"Pikir** Shun**.

* * *

**Kembali di Villa :**

"**Shin-chan**! Badanku pegal,"Gerutut **Rikuri** dengan muka kesal.

"LANJUTKAN!,"Handrik **Shin**.

"Tapi-"

"Gak ada!,"

"**Shin** aku capek,"

"LANJUTKAN,"Handrik **Shin** dengan suara makin tinggi.

"CEPAT CABUT KARTU-KARTU ITU DARI DINDING DAN BERSIHKAN! SEBELUM AKU MENYURUH KALIAN MENGEPEL LANTAI DENGAN SIKAT GIGI!,"Ucap **Shin** dengan aura tajam. Membuat **Rain** dan **Rikuri **berdecak merinding.

Namun sebuah, benda holgram berupa layar menampakan wajah Shun, didinding langsung mengalihkan semua pandangan.

"EH!,"

* * *

_(Ini aku Shun)_

_"**Shun-nii!, Aniki, Nii-san, Shun,"Ucap Rain, Shin, Rikuri, dan Dell ikut-ikutan memanggil.**_

_(Ada apa ini?)_

_"Shun-nii kemana saja, aku menghubungimu tapi kau tak memberi kabar, aku sangat cemas, kau tahu bagaimana aku bingung harus apa, bahkan aku berencana menghacker kediaman Michael juga, demi menemukanmu!,"Handrik Rain panjang kali lebar, membuat wajah tampan Shun hanya membeku ditempat._

_("Apa kau mau menghacker rumahku! Jangan bercanda! Anak bawang,") Handrik sebuah suara memperlihatkan wajah Michael disampingnya Shun yang tertangkap kamera. _

_"Maaf, tapi Itu memang ingin melakukan sekali-sekali,"Ucap Rain tertawa sinis, membuat muka Michael nyaris ingin membanting kamera disebrang sana. jika Shun tak mencegahnya. _

_(APA)_

_Pertengkaran dua kubu, saling berbenturan, merasa hal itu tak penting Rikuri mulai bertindak, sang Aikido itu mulai beraksi._

_**DUAAATRK!**_

_Rain lalu terbanting akibat tendangan Rikuri, baginya bukan waktunya berdebat hal yang tak perlu. "NII-SANN CEPAT KEMARI SYUH-NII KONDISI SYUH-NII MEMBURUK!,"Pekik Rikuri. _

_(Ada apa sebenarnya) Tanya Shun dengan wajah terdapat rasa khawatir._

_"Lebih baik kalian segera kemari, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya,"Ucap Shin sambil menghela nafas, wajah pemuda dari posisi kedua dari Shun itu hanya menghela nafas._

_"Kami semua ada divila,"Ucap Rain._

_"Cepat kesini,"Ucap Dell._

_(Baiklah aku akan kesana),"Ucap Shun lalu layar monitor mengelap karna Shun sudah memutuskan kontak dan menuju ke Vila._

_"Oke saatnya bekerja,"Ucap Shin membuka suara._

* * *

"...," Mikuo terus terdiam disofa menunggu keberadaan, anak tertua, keluarga ini, meski sudah diminta dan bujuk untuk tenang Mikuo tetap saja cemas.

**KLEK!**

"Aku pulang,"Ucap Shun.

"Ah...selamat datang!,"Ucap Shin, yang sedang membersihkan sofa panjang bersama Rinto diruang tamu, sementara Mikuo sedang duduk disalah satu sofa.

"Ada apa ini!?,"Tanya Yuuma.

"WHOFH!," Clow lalu berlari menerjang Shin, dan Shin merespon dengan cara mengendong anjing besar itu.

"Respon bagus, Clow,"Ucap Shin memeluk anjing dengan mukanya dijilat penuh kasih sayang(?) Oleh Clow.

"Astaga kalian sekeluarga memang kompak, sekaligus anjingnya juga,"Ucap Yuuma sweatdroped.

"Shun!,"Mikuo berlari dan langsung memeluk Pemuda itu, dengan kuat dan erat, raut kecemasan masih terlihat diwajahnya, "Tenang Mikuo aku baik-baik saja," Shun berusaha menenangkan diri Automata yang keadaanya masih belum stabil itu, sambil membelai rambut pemuda berambut teal.

Melihat pemandangan dihadapan Michael hanya menghela napas, dan memandang Shin "Dimana yang lain bukanya lewat monitor aku melihat keadaan disini ramai!?,"Tanya Michael melirik Shin yang menurunkan Clow dari gendonganya.

"Rain, Rikuri dan Kazeya-kun, kusuruh belanja, Dell sedang meracik cairan infus didapur,"Ucap Shin.

"Lalu Syuh?,"Pertanyaan Lui membuat Rinto membuka suara.

"Ano, Syuh-chan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri sejak diobati Dell-san dia juga belum sadarkan diri, Adiku sedang menjaganya,"Ucap Rinto.

"Kenapa kau ada disini!?,"Tanya Lui saat melihat Rinto.

"Etho-an-ano,"Ucap Rinto dengan suara mengantung, mukanya lalu membeku, dan sementara Shin menenangkan pemuda kecil itu dengan membelai rambut pirangnya.

"Jelaskanya nanti saja, kita lihat keadaan Syuh dulu,"Ucap Michael.

"Aku ingin menemui si rambut putih itu,"Ucap Yuuma yang terabaikan lalu memasuki ruangan tampa permisi diikuti anjing Shun sibelakangnya.

"Tolong ambilkan Clow susu, Yuuma,"Teriak Shin.

"Ooke,"

"Aku akan melihat keadaan Syuh!,"Ucap Shun menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah kamar Syuh, yang ditunjuk oleh Shin.

* * *

Diruang rawat keadaan sama sekali tak berubah, keadaanya Syuh juga belum sadar dan ditemani Len disana. "Jelaskan Shin!?,"Ucap Shun melirik sang adik saat, Shun sudah duduk disofa tak jauh dari kasur.

"Dia tertembak, ketika dia mencari informasi, ada seseorang kelompok tak dikenal memasuki perusahaan yang sama!,"Ucap Shin.

"Lalu mengapa Kagamine Len bisa berteman dengan Syuh,"Ucap Luki menarik alis, siapa yang tak kenal dengan selebritis yang menjadi Maskot kemana-mana.

"Syuh-chan sudah berteman dengan Len, tiga bulan yang lalu,"Jelas Rinto.

"Lalu mengapa kau dan Len ditarik paksa disana,"Tanya Shin.

* * *

"Saat kami berdua tak sengaja, memasuki Lab Yamaha yang lama, untuk melihat seseorang yang dirantai dan dikekang besi disana,"Celetuk Rinto.

"Siapa yang kalian lihat,"Tanya Michael.

" Oto -sama dia masih hidup, dan dikurung dilab lama,"Ucap Rinto

"Oto-sama!?,"Tanya Yuuma.

"Oto-sama disebut juga sebagai 'Master' dari Vocaloid,"Jelas Lui, dan melanjutkan pembicaran "Apa jangan-jangan yang kau maksut itu,"Ucap Lui dengan mata membulat.

"Ada apa Lui!?,"Tanya Yuuma dengan alis mengkerut, melihat perubahan wajah sang sota, bin gergaji mesin itu.

"Aku sekarang dapat bersumsi?,"Michael.

"Aku juga,"Ucap Shun.

"Atsunori Toshi-sama, yang dikabarkan menghilang, mungkin saja ditahan dalam perusahaan Yamaha, atas perintah pemimpin yang baru,"Ucap Michael.

Bersambung...

Note:

Terimakasi atas kedatanganya, maaf aku baru bisa melanjutkan cerita ini sekarang karna kesibukanku yang tak bisa kutinggalkan, silakan commen dibawah karnah dukungan kalian adalah semangat bagiku intuk menulis


	7. Chapter 7 (Muu : Target)

Warning : Newbie, Tyapo, , Frendship, Drama, Angsat, Fantasy,OC.

Pair : Para OC x Mikuo x Len x Rinto x Vocaloid All

R+ : Random(?)

By

Lightining Shun

**Brook** : Akhirnya aku, muncul lagi Light-sama.

**Ligth :** Halo Minna-san terimakasi sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini,(menghela nafas).

**Brook :** Kau kenapa lagi, Light! Mau Quest lagu, aku akan menyanyi untukmu!

**Ligth :** Yah aku Quest lagu, bajak laut kesukaanmu!

**Brook :** Oke...Yohohohohohohoho,

**Mikuo :** Baiklah dari pada menganggu Author dan Asisten tengkoraknya(?) Kita mulai ceritanya.

**Note : 7**

"Ahk!," Bola mata hijau terbuka perlahan, menampilkan iris sendu yang membelur, tertimpa cahaya kontras dari surya yang berpendar dibalik tirai kamar sederhana.

Tubuh rentan tergerak dari rasa kaku bagai darah pada tubuh yang kaku, bagai patung, diliputi perban didadanya, tubuh lemah, pemuda rambut bersurai Hijau mengerang lemah mencoba bergerak, dari tumpuan tubuh yang seolah ingin mati rasa, namun meringis dalam diam.

"**SYUH!**,"Sebuah panggilan kecil dari suara seseorang terdengar, menyapa telinganya. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang, beriris biru langit menatapnya dengan sendu, dan air mata yang jatuh dengan bebasnya, "Kau sadar!,"Ucapan tersebut berganti dengan sebuah pelukan erat pada Syuh.

"Len!,"hanya itu yang terdengar dari bibir Syuh,dengan tubuh yang agak sakit dan memeluk tubuh pemuda Automata, yang lebih kecil darinya, perlahan ucapan tulus terdengar keluar dari Syuh. "Terimakashi sudah menghawatirkan aku Len,"Ucapnya.

"Syukurlah Syuh kau sudah sadar," Ucap seorang lelaki, sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggir pintu, dengan wajah lega.

"Aniki Shun,"Panggil Syuh, melirik pemuda itu mendekat lalu, duduk disamping ranjang sambil mengelus kepala pemuda lebih kecil darinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu!?,"Tanya Shun, yang saat ini tengah mengurai rambut panjangnya, Shun jarang lepaskan ikatanya pada rambut panjangnya, Syuh yakin bawa lelaki itu baru saja selesai mandi beberapa menit yang lalu terlihat dari rambut yang masih lembab dan basah.

"Aku baik meski sedikit pusing!, Kurasa,"Jawab Syuh seadanya.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Atau kubawakan makanan kekamar, nanti Len yang menyuapimu?,"Tanya Shun sambil melirik Len yang mengangguk secara sekilas.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Aniki, Aku bukan anak yang sakit lumpuh dan parah,"Ucap Syuh, sambil tersenyum lemah, dia berusaha terlihat bugar seolah menunjukan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Apanya yang tak parah, tertembak dibagian Vital, dan hampir mati, apa itu tak parah!,"Ucap Shun lalu mengacak rambut adik, ke-tiganya, sambil mengeleng, adiknya ini memang agak keras kepala. "Tak-ku izinkan kau banyak gerak,"Sergah Shun sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. "Syuh aku ingin menjelaskan apa saja yang terjadi pada saat kau tak sadarkan diri,"Jelas Shun.

"Katakan padaku Aniki,"Jawab Syuh mantap.

"Sebenarnya! Ada yan-" Ucapan Shun tersenti saat suara keras dari lantai satu terdengar keras.

**BRAG!**

**BRUG**

**PHANG**

**WHOF!**

**MEONG!(?)**

Suara berurutan terdengar keras membuat ketiga pemuda dengan surai warna-warni itu melirik pintu, "Ada apa, pagi-pagi begini!?,"Ucap Shun lalu beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan keluar.

"Malam Go-kun,"

"Kau disini juga Defoko-chan,"Ucap Go menatap gadis, pecinta Rocket-Loncer raid itu.

"Apa kau mau menemui ketua?,"Tanyanya.

"Iya, begitulah,"

Go dan Defoko lalu berjalan, menuju sebuah ruangan dengan aula cukup besar dan mewah, Suasana terkesan gold pada ruangan menambah kesan glamore dan berkelas satu. Ala bangsawan.

"Ketua!?,"Panggil Go sambil melambay melirik seorang lelaki, berambut hitam tengah menyantap kopi-panas dimugnya disofa dekat jendela.

"Apa kami menganggu anda bersantai?,"Tanya Defoko sambil mengangguk sesopan mungkin.

"Ah tak apa-apa!? Ada apa kalian kemari?,"Tanyanya dengan suara bersahabat.

"Aku sudah mengurus info baru, makanya saya melapor tentang perkembangan pada anda,"Ucap Defoko meletakan beberapa lembar surat, dimeja sang Big boss.

"Saya juga sudah menganalisa Charnya,"Jawab Go datar lalu meletakan Charsdiss didepan meja Big boss.

"Ya terimakasi, sampel itu bisa menjadi bukti khusus menundukan Yamaha,"Ucap Sang-Big boss.

"Sama-sama,"Ucap Go.

"Oh ya Go, Kau memang Hacker-ku yang terbaik, Go-kun,"Jawab lelaki itu sambil tersenyum, dan menyerumput kopi kembali.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan Light-sama,"Tanya Go dengan nada dingin, membuat sang big boss tersenyum.

"Aku sedang memikirkan, Kagari Rain, kudengar lelaki itu ada dikelompok mata-mata namun menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu,"Ucap Light sambil mengeluarkan proposal.

"Kagari Rain? Siapa dia ketua?,"Tanya Go.

"Dia Ahli Hacker Jenius yang dibanggakan dibeberapa Aktifi-Aramy, namun namanya menghilang begitu saja saat itu, ada kabar dia telah meninggal,"Jelas Big boss.

"Dari analisa saya bahwa dia belum mati Ketua! Saya mencari laporan kelima orang yang anda cari dan ternyata mereka masih hidup,"Jelas Defoko.

"Apa yang anda inginkan dari kelimanya ketua?,"Tatap Rain dengan pandangan datar.

"Hanya ingin mencari tahu saja,"Jelas sang ketua.

"?,"Go pun terdiam, pemuda itu sambil menyengit, menunjukan expresi penasaran namun senyuman kalem terlihat dari paras sang Big-bos.

"Tidak! Go-san, aku hanya berharap! Mereka bukan penghalang bagi team kita,"Ucap Light.

"Anda yakin,"Tanya Defoko.

"Aku hanya merasa cemas, aku ini manusia juga aku punya rasa cemas, Yamaha harus kedoknya sebelum ada korban lagi,"Ucap Light mengenggam sebuah Leontin berpigura Foto berbentuk hati.

"Apa anda mulai tak yakin dengan apa yang anda pilih,"Tanya seorang gadis Automata bernama Sekka Yufu, diikuti oleh Ia dan Yurika sayu.

"Ah! Sekka-chan, Sayu-san dan Ia-chan,"Ucap Defoko kaget melihat ketiga wanita itu masuk ruangan, sementara Go-hanya diam ditempat.

"Anda harus percaya dengan kemampuan anda ketua,"Ucap Sayu sambil membungkuk.

"Tampa anda sebagian Automata seperti saya pun hanya berakhir dikuburan robot,"Ucapnya Yufu.

"Anda bilang setiap memori tersimpan Chip pada tubuh kami untuk menginggat apa-pun,"Ucap Sayu.

"Anda bilang bahwa kami harus belajar namun bukan hanya mengikuti instrusi dari para master, tapi juga mengingat bahwa kami bisa bertindak secara mandiri dan walau kami hanya berisi Selongso besi anda bilang kami punya hati yang istimewa,"Ucap Ia.

"Aku mengerti, anak-anak gadis kecilku!, kita akan mengurusnya secepatnya,"Ucap Light.

"Go-san siapkan, team Das' kita mulai mengawasi malam ini, kini aku bertaruh padamu,"Ucap Light.

"Siap!,"

"Sayu panggilkan Ryuh sekarang, dan kita bergerak,"

"Siap!,"

**(Shun Villa)**

Suara rendam terdengar dari ruang makan dimana keributan terjadi Shun, Syuh dan Len berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Ada apa ini?,"Ucap Shun sambil menyengit mendapati Rain tengah nyunsep(?) Kelantai dengan kursinya sekaligus.

"Aduh!?," Ringis Rain kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa-apa Rain-kun,"Kata Rinto membantu lelaki malang itu, berdiri.

"Disitu baru dipel, jangan lari sebarangan,"Ucap Kazeya yang kebetulan dari teras.

"Kenapa tak ada yang bilang padaku,"cicit Rain kesal dengan suara kecil, sambil meringiss.

"Kau tak tanya,"Jawab Kazeya dengan nada datar.

"Beruntung tulangmu! Kuat!,"Ejek Shin.

"BERISIK!,"Teriak Rain sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

Kazeya hanya menggeleng pelan, sementara Yuuma, yang mengamati TV, mengerutkan kening dengan kesal lalu mengumpat sendiri pada Talk-Show yang ditontonya. "Mengapa wanita-wanita suka sekali membahas tentang rahasia, gosip atau hubungan pribadi orang lain? Dan mengapa wartawan-wartawan gosip di TV itu menyebalkan sekali?"Umpat Yuuma sambil melirik bosan, Yuuma yakin ia bisa meninju si penjaring gosip yang sepertinya tidak mengenal tanda "titik itu"

"Itulah dunia artis,"Balas Kazeya lalu sudah duduk disofa, disamping Yuuma yang nonton 'Talk Show' yang sedang menayangkan seorang selebritis, yang mencintai suami orang dan sangat dramatis. "Apa lagi lika-liku perjalanan orang ternama, bisa menghasilkan Uang bagi Info diberbagai berita!,"Jelas Kazeya.

"Makanya aku benci mahluk yang namanya wanita,"Umpat Yuuma dengan nada kesal. usai itu Yuuma melirik Rain yang masih meringis dan ditolong Rinto.

"Hai...Rinto Kenapa kau menolong sibodoh itu, biarkan saja dia,"Ucap Yuuma yang sedang menonton TV, melirik bingung sambil sibuk menonton, dan Kazeya menghela nafas dan langsung merebut remot lalu mengantinya dengan chanel berita pagi.

"Apa maksutmu si Pingki! Apa maksutmu haaah! Jangan cari masalah denganku pagi-pagi,"Handrik Rain.

"Apa maksutmu mengatai aku dengan sebutan Pingki! Haaah!," pertengkaran itu berbuntut panjang karna hal sepele pun terus berlanjut, dan Rinto hanya sebagai penengah yang baik.

Keributan terus berlangsung membuat Shun, Syuh dan Len hanya menyengit didepan anak tangga menatap sikap kekanak-kanakan Yuuma dan Rain.

Disisi lain terlihat Shin sedang memasak Kari ,Asap yang mengepul dan bau kari benar-benar mengoda perut, membuat semua orang merasa lapar, bersama Lui dan Mikuo, Kedua Automata itu sedang menyiapkan piring makanan untuk sarana penyajian diatas meja tatami, yang kebetulan seruangan dengan Counter dapur.

"Shin-kun Piringnya tak cukup!,"Ucap Lui, membuka lemari kecil rak dapur mencari piring tersisa, akan tetapi tak menemukanya dimanapun.

"Tak apa-apa kita bisa mengakalinya dengan Mangkuk,"Ucap Shin.

"Kami pulang!,"Suara Rikuri terdengar dimulut pintu dan itu mampu mendiamkan dua pemuda yang tadi mengoceh panjang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berisik sekali dari luar?,"Tanya Michael dengan alisnya menyengit bingung, mengikuti gadis bersurai merah dari belakang.

Kedua pamuda yang bertengkar sama-sama terdiam, Rain yang buang muka tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Michael seolah mengatakan 'Aku tak perduli' Rikuri membuat makin bingung, sementara muka Yuuma semerah Tomat saat Rikuri memandangnya.

"_Apa itu! Yang dimaksut benci pada wanita_,"Pikir Kazeya dengan mengeleng kepala.

"Selamat datang,"Ucap Shun lalu turun tangga menatap Rikuri yang membawa bungkus belanjaan paket besar, bersama Michael yang tanganya memegang kantong belanjaan. "Darimana saja kalian?,"Tanya Shun lagi lalu mengambil setengah belanjaan Rikuri dan berjalan menuju conter-dapur.

"Aku dan Michael-kun tadi pagi sekali keluar, untuk membeli perbekalan makanan, disuper market terdekat sini,"Jawab Rikuri.

"Darimana kau membeli makanan sebanyak itu,"Tanya Rain dengan alis mengkedut simetris. "Kau tak berkencan dengan Prof-cantik itu, bukan,"Tanya Rain, membuat Yuuma tersendak, pertanyaan itu membuat bogem mentah dari Rikuri.

**BUAGH**

"Tentu saja dengan tabunganku,"Ucap Michael. "Aku meminta Rikuri untuk menemaniku agar bisa membawa makanan kemari,"Sela Michael.

"Aduh!,"Ringis Rain dengan pipi bengak, setelah mendapat, benjolan kedua yang lebih besar.

"Ah kalian semua! Ayo makan dulu mumpung semuanya sudah berkumpul, sekalian makan bersama,"Panggil Lui.

"Alat makanya sudah siap loh,"Ucap Rinto.

"Ta-tapi bahan-bahan makanan yang baru dibeli ini harus dirapikan dulu kekulkas!?,"Ucap Rikuri.

"Sudah letakan saja diMeja Counter, dan makanlah dulu, sebentar juga bisa mengurusnya,"Jawab Shin sambil tersenyum. Semua melangkah keruang tatami namun sebelum sampe kemeja tatami, Kazeya lalu menahan Yuuma, dengan menarik bahunya.

"Ada apa?,"Tanya Yuuma melirik Kazeya bosan.

"Pelankan suaramu!,"Ucap Kazeya lalu membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya.

"Kau memiliki ketertarikan dengan Imoto Shun-san kan?,"Tanya Kazeya.

**DEG!**

Perkataan Kazeya, seperti seseorang menghantam kepala Yuuma, dengan bobot 12-sak karung semen, bola matanya langsung berputar dan melirik Kazeya.

"Rikuri-san membuatmu tertarik,

bukan?,"Tanya Kazeya.

"A-apa maksutmu?,"Ucap Yuuma. Sementara gelagat Yuuma yang sudah tak bisa dipastikan, Kazeya lalu meninggalkan pemuda itu, dengan senyum kemenangan.

Akhirnya para Automata dan para manusia disana makan mulai makan dengan keadaan tenang, namun karna meja-makan tatami hanya mempunyai bantal duduk yang terbatas, sebagian dari mereka tak mengunakan bantal duduk, dan malah duduk ditatami. Dan untuk masalah tentang Automata yang bisa makan, ya jaman sudah sangat cangih, dimana manusia bahkan menciptakan kantong organik buatan agar Automata dapat Reproduksi, menjadikan makanan yang hancur sebagai Zat 'Heroid' sebagai zat tenagah sebagai cadangan battrei, jaman ini sudah sangat maju dimana manusia banyak menciptakan manusia Bionick, sejenis Vocaloid.

"Wah,"Ucap Michael saat mencoba makanan buatan Shin.

"Ada apa? Apa kari buatanku sanggup memuaskan lidahmu,"Tanya Shin pada Michael.

"Terimakashi, makanan ini tak buruk,"Sela Michael sambil menyuapi makanan dalam mulutnya. "Ini makanan yang enak, justru aku mau memuji!, tolong jangan tersinggung.

"Lalu bagai mana sekarang? Apa sudah punya rencana?,"Tanya Kazeya selagi mengunyah makanan.

"Ayolah Kazeya-kun, ini saatnya makan jangan banyak bicara,"Ucap Shin lalu mengeleng pelan.

"Untukku aku akan berlindung bersama kalian, sebelum penerorku berhenti melakukan peneroran itu, kau tahu? ini adalah hal yang menyebalkan, dan saat ini Luki dan Retsu sedang mencari tahu,"Jelas Michael membuka suara. "Kurasa tinggal disini bersama kalian tak buruk dan makanya enak dan bersih, Shin kalau kau itu wanita aku pasti akan memacarimu atau menjadi Istriku saja,"Jawab Michael polos, dan ucapan ini malah membuat Shin hampir terbatuk-batuk karna salah-menelan makanan.

"Hahahahahaha! Lihat wajahnya pucat,"Ucap Yuuma tertawa, Rinto lalu tertawa, dan diikuti dengan tawa lui. Suasana tenang amat mendukung canda tawa terdengar diruang makan, seolah tak ada masalah apa-pun yang datang pada mereka. Baik Shun, Syuh dan Rikuri hanya menyinggung senyum menatap, sikap asli Profesor chip Automations' memiliki sikap jujur yang blak-blakan.

"Ano?," Sebuah sapaan datar tak jauh dari mereka, guma canda tadi terhenti, menatap pelan, memandang wajah Rain dengan raut tak biasa.

"Ada apa Rain?," Panggil Syuh.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan berita yang sedikit merepotkan pada kalian,"Ucap Rain.

"Hal merepotkan?, Memang ada apa Rain!?,"Tanya Shun membuka suara.

"Sepertinya pasukan yang menerror rumah Michael adalah pasukan yang sama dari YAMAHA-CO,"Ucap Rain.

"Waw ini kebetulan sekali,"Ucap Yuuma.

"Dan aku punya berita buruk satu lagi,"Ucap Rain dengan wajah semakin serius, membuat suasana ruang makan yang tadi nampak terang, menjadi sangat suram.

"Ada apa lagi,"Ucap Syuh tak sabar.

"Ini tentang Muu-san,"Ucap Rain, tampa bisa dijedanya terus berbicara "Kita kehilangan koneksi pada dia, aku mencoba menghubungi dia tapi tak berhasil,"Ucapnya datar.

"Apa!,"

"Ia saat kuhubungi pihak keluarga, dan kampusnya, dia menghilang secara misterius,"Ungkap Rain datar.

"Siapa anak yang kalian panggil Muu, itu?,"Tanya Lui.

"Sahabat Syuh!,"Terang Shin. "Terakhir aku bertemu denganya dua-hari setelah Syuh tertembak, di-Yamaha," Ucap Shin.

"Apa dia memberitahukan, semua ini pada Yamaha dan kabur dari kita,"Ucap Kazeya.

"A-aku tak yakin kalau dia melakukan itu,"Ucap Shin, Baik Syuh dan Shin meski beda jurusan keduanya tahu seperti apa, sikap dari lelaki bernama Muu.

"Kurasa dia tak kabur dari kita," jelas Rain.

"Ingat dengan cincin yang diberikan Shin, pada Muu-san, saat ulang tahun dulu,"Tanya Rain.

"Ia aku ingat pernah memberikanya saat ulang tahunya, saat itu aku juga memberikan cincin dengan motif yang sama, pada Aniki, Syuh dan kamu sebagai tanda persaudaraan,"Ucap Shin.

"Memang kenapa soal cincin!?,"Tanya Syuh.

"Aku melacak cincin Muu-san dan itu ternyata masih dalam Yamaha,"Ucap Rain, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah alat mirip Rubik-pazzel, kotak menekan tombol, keluarlah bentuk Hologram dalam Rubik.

Tergambar titik kecil berwarna merah, disebuah kotak seperti dalam miniatur map dua dimensi yang seginya kotak-kotak, berwarna hijau.

"Merah melambangkan Muu-sann, namun dia terlihat bergerak, namun kupantau dia tak bergerak kemana-pun,"Jelas Rain.

"Apa itu artinya, Muu ada kemungkinan Muu disekap disana!?,"Tanya Shun.

"Aku belum yakin Aniki,"Ucap Rain.

"Apa kau tak bisa menghacker ruangan itu! Bukanya kau sudah menghacker seluru kamera sisi-tv diyamaha.,"Tanya Shin.

"Memang Sudah, tapi sepertinya setingan, kamera cctv di-yamaha dan tempat itu punya sandi yang berbeda!,"Jelasnya, "Makanya aku akan mencoba membuka secara paksa tampa ada resiko ketahuan, meskipun pengamanya kuat sekali, jadi aku butuh waktu beberapa hari,"Jelasnya.

"Seberapa besar resikonya,"Tanya Shun.

"50/50,"Jelas Rain.

"Kalau begitu, kita selasaikan ide, setelah makan berkumpul diruang tamu, dan kita diskusikan bersama,"Jelas Shun.

"Hei - Hei bangun! Bisakah kau bangun?,"Teriak seorang pria.

Seorang lelaki tak-sadarkan diri selama be-berapa waktu, hanya meringis mendapat tubuh dan kulitnya terkenal lebam dan tergores-gores.

"Kau tak apa-apa?," Tanya orang itu.

"A-aku!," Pemuda itu terdiam ditempat, memandang lelaki berumur 30-40 an memandangnya dengan cemas, wajahnya yang agak pucat, mereka saat ini berada dalam terali besi berbentuk kotak ditempat yang agak remang-remang.

Flastback.

Muu berjalan menuju area parkiran mendapat motor 'Kawasaki Ninja' milik Syuh terparkir manis, disana. Pemuda itu memang sudah berjanji pada Shin untuk membawa kendaraan itu pergi, jauh-jauh.

"Hei Nak apa yang kau lakukan?,"Sebuah suara keras dibelakang, terdengar tak bersahabat.

"Ada apa!?,"Tanya Muu melirik, dua orang berseragam Aramy dengan rompi keamanan ditubuhnya. Tampa ba-bi-bu lagi sebuah serangan kearah pinggang berupa tendangan langsung melesat ketubuhnya tampa sadarkan diri. Usai itu tahu-tahu dia sudah dipukul dan babak belur sampai dia sadar ada didisini.

Flastback end.

"Ah begitulah!,"Ucap Muu.

"Aku Atsunori Toshi Siapa namamu nak!,"Ucapnya, menatap Muu yang sudah menatapnya Horor bagai Hantu.

"Maksut anda, Atsunori Toshi,"Ucap Muu seolah meyakini hatinya.

"Ya ada apa nak,"

"Anda Atsunori Toshi yang katanya menghilang itu!,"


End file.
